To Gain My Independence
by ifiluvu
Summary: Tired of his father running his life, Draco enlists Harry to be his "boyfriend" to piss Lucius off. Neither of them planed on falling in love. Afterall their "realationship" was only supposed to last for a two hour dinner. slash and lots of lemons
1. DATE A POTTER, ANGER A FATHER

**_To Gain My Independence_**

a Harry/draco Drarry story

This story is brought to you by the author of : _Are You My Daddy? _(lolz shameless advertising sux)

* * *

Draco,

Your mother and I will be busy this Christmas break, but we will make time to have a dinner with you. Why don't you bring a friend along to keep you entertained? Please not Crabbe or Goyle, as they do tend to get annoying. How about you bring a girl, Pansy perhaps? After all this is your sixth year and you do need to start thinking about your future.

Lucius Malfoy

* * *

Draco tore the letter up and stuck it in his orange juice. He was tired of his father having no part in his life, but still controlling every detail of it. He began to scan the Great Hall looking for someone to bring home whom his father would strongly disapprove. His eyes rested on Hermione Granger. The stuck-up, know-it -all, mud-blood. She would surely make his fathers blood boil. No, she would not be good …er…bad enough. He needed somebody his father knew well, somebody he didn't have to introduce as a mud-blood before his father got mad. Just then Ginny Weasley, sitting next to Hermione, reached a crossed her for a piece of buttered toast. She would be perfect, a blood traitor, and his father knew who the Weasley's were. Her family was poor; maybe he could bribe her with money. He sat and watched her make googly eyes at Dean, and bat her long lashes. Out of nowhere Ron's ice-cold milk spilled in Dean's lap, and Ron held in a smile.

"Sorry," he saw the redhead say. Draco strained his eyes trying to read what Ron said next. "I saved you from having to take a cold shower though," his face had a venomous look and Ginny blushed a deep red. Dean got up and left the Hall. Ginny gave Ron a dirty look, but said nothing. He could tell Ginny was not an option anymore; she would never do anything she knew her brothers would hear about. Ron was an option though. Draco did not at all find boys attractive, and the thought repulsed him, but bringing home a male Weasley would do twice as much damage as bringing home a female Weasley. It was settled, he would corner Ron, and offer him a ton of galleons, how could he refuse?

* * *

All during potions, Draco watched Ron. The boy was an idiot, and an accident waiting to happen. His dad would hate him! Snape smiled to Draco after the lessons were over.

"Draco can you stay behind a minute?" though he asked, it sounded like a demand. Draco didn't have time to, Christmas break was tomorrow and he needed to find Ron fast.

"Sure," he sat and waited for the room to empty. Once everyone left he eyed his godfather curiously.

"Your father asked me to prepare you for this summer," Snape said uncomfortably. Draco looked at him confused.

"You will meet the Dark Lord Draco," the potion master said unemotionally. Draco only blinked. His face showed calm, and arrogance, but his heart was racing in fear. Snape continued. "Once a month we will meet and I will teach you things you will need to know."

"Things like what?" Snape sighed, as if the boy were an idiot.

"How to show proper respect, when is the right time to bow, and most importantly how not to get killed." Draco held in a groan. He knew how not to get killed. "I am also asked to teach you occlumency." Severus groaned, audibly. "That is something your father is unable to teach you, as he has not begun to master it." Draco could tell Snape was very unexcited about his new mission because instead of dismissing Draco he pointed to the door, indicating he leave. On his way to lunch, Draco saw Ron and Potter whispering in a secluded area. Now would be the perfect time.

"Weasel," he said approaching the two. "We need to talk," Harry stood besides the red head defiantly. "Alone."

"I'm staying," Harry said firmly, and Ron nodded in agreement.

"So be it," Draco lowered his voice. "What would you do for a hundred galleons?" he whispered. He watched Ron's mouth practically water and his eyes shine with want.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Come to my house this break, pretend to be my boyfriend for …about two hours, just through dinner with my parents, and then you can floo home like nothing ever happened," Ron blushed scarlet.

"Why?" he asked. He really wanted the money.

"To anger my father, let him know that he can't run my life," that was the wrong thing to say because Ron furiously shook his head no, and walked off. Harry turned and followed him.

"Damn!" Draco cursed. He had less then a day to find someone who wasn't afraid of his father. Unfortunately, everyone was. Well, besides Potter, but he's too stupid for his own good. Potter! Why didn't he think of it sooner? If he really wanted to show his father, there simply was no other choice then Potter. He can tell his dad that he moved in with Dumbledork and was pregnant with his baby, and his dad would find that better then him having a fling with Potter.

Draco watched the winter sign-out list, and saw that Harry, one Ravenclaw, and a few Slytherins were the only ones staying in the castle this break, and he smiled. That ment Potter was free.

"Potter!" He called that night after dinner, as the Gryffindor was making his way to the library, unescorted. Harry stopped walking and turned around, his hand gripped tightly to his wand.

"Chill, I just want to talk," Draco explained.

"Ron won't go, I will not convince him," Harry turned and headed for the library again.

"I don't need Weasel anyways," Draco said lightly. Harry continued to the library, Draco hot on his heels. He didn't want to say anything in a hallway full of people. Harry entered the library, ignoring Draco, and intently searched through hundreds of book titles. Draco watched from aside for ten minutes until Harry found what he needed and sat down to skin through the book summary.

"I won't do it," Harry said when Draco sat down. Draco smirked. Maybe Potter wasn't as daft as he seems.

"Not even for two hundred galleons?"

"I don't need your money," Harry said calmly, eyes never leaving the back of his book.

"Then what do you need," Draco asked.

"Nothing."

"Come on Potter, there has to be something. Anything you want, you got it."

"Be nice, to Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and me."

"Deal," Draco agreed, taking Harry by surprise. I'll meet you when we get off the train tomorrow, by the barrier. Keep our deal on the down low though," he said leaving the library, and a stunned Harry.

* * *

"I can't believe your actually going through with this," Ron said on the train pulling intoPlatform 9 and 3 quarters, "He didn't put a curse on you did he?" Ron asked checking Harry over to make sure he was ok.

"No, he offered me 200 galleons, how could I refuse?" Ron agreed with that logic.

"He only offered me 100," he somewhat pouted.

"Tell your mum and everyone I said Merry Christmas, wont you?" He said changing the subject as he climbed of the train.

"Course," Ron frowned as he saw Draco walking over, two house elves by his side. "Good luck," He said, and walked off. Hermione just smiled at him sympathetically, hugged him, and left to her awaiting parents.

Potter," Draco sounded nervous, "Take his trunk Mims," he directed the smaller house elf, who took a hold of it and disappeared. "Follow me, but not to closely," Draco told Harry as they crossed the barrier. "Now take my hand," he bossed. Harry frowned.

"I thought we were only doing this boyfriend thing to annoy your dad. He's not here you know."

"I know Potter," Draco said as calmly as he could muster, "We have to portkey to my Manor though, so I need your hand.

"Oh," Harry blushed, but grabbed Draco's hand. His whole body tingled, and his face flushed brighter. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Draco's pinking. A moment later he stood in the Malfoy Manor, Draco's parents starring at them with confusion, then shock. Draco also had a look of shock, and Harry was sure he wasn't planning on his parents being home yet.

"Draco?" Lucius Malfoy asked voice dangerously low, but slightly curious.

"Nice to see you too Father," Draco said, his voice revealing his shock." Harry felt Draco's hand tighten in his has Lucius's face darkened.

"What is Harry Potter doing here?!" Lucius asked his voice raising. Harry felt his hand numb as Draco gripped it even tighter.

"You told me to bring a friend."

"You are not friends with Potter!" Lucius said annoyed. Draco's hand tighten even more, sending pain through Harry's whole arm.

"I know," Draco looked at Harry before continuing, "He's my boyfriend."


	2. HOW FAR CAN HE BE PUSHED

**_To Gain My Independence_**

A Harry/Draco Drarry story

This story is brought to you by the author of : _Are You My Daddy? _(lolz shameless advertising sux)

**A/N:** _Please remember this is rated M. And how about some reviews? I think im lacking in that department, on this story. =( _

_ENJOY!_

* * *

Lucius's jaw dropped, his eyes widened, and then they flashed with fury.

"He's your what?" his voice said beg your pardon, but his eyes said, I'll kill him. Narcissa jumped in front of Lucius.

"Draco, Harry, why don't you unpack your things. Harry, you can sleep in Draco's room tonight." Lucius seethed.

"I will not have Draco slee-," He was cut off by a silencing charm Narcissa threw his way. As the two boys headed upstairs, they could hear Draco's mum reprimanding Lucius.

"Don't you dare say a thing about this to Draco! Don't you dare shame him for being gay!" She took a deep breath and lowered her voice. Harry watched Draco stop on the stairs to listen, "After all, you enjoy the company of men from time to time!" Harry hurried up the stairs before Draco noticed him listening. Draco did not look happy, this wasn't what he planned, and he wasn't going to share a room with Harry.

"Here is my room," Draco stated not making eye contact with Harry. "Dinners at exactly 5:30, so wear your dress robes. Harry frowned.

"I didn't bring my dress robes; you didn't tell me I would need them." Draco sighed, Harry was an idiot.

"That's fine; in fact, you can wear muggle clothing for all I care. That's better anyways." Harry saw his trunk by the foot of the bed and went to open it, but it was empty.

"I suppose your things are already put into that dresser there," Draco pointed to a small oak dresser.

"How did it get there so fast?" Harry asked curiously. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Don't be such a muggle Harry; we do have house elves you know."

"But how did they unpack it so fast, when your mum just told us where I'd be sleeping?"

"Harry, they are house elves," like that really explained it all.

"Oh." Harry stared at his feet uncomfortably, now what was he supposed to do until dinner. Draco yawned.

"I think I will take a nap," he crawled into his bed and within minutes was sound asleep. Harry looked around the room, saw a desk, and sat in the chair by it. On the desk was a pad of parchment, so he decided to write to Ron, and Hermione. Maybe even Ginny, since he had the time. He looked through two drawers before he found a quill and a container of black ink.

Hey Ron,

You would not believe this place, its huge……….

An hour later, he was writing his fifth attempted letter to Ginny, when Draco awoke.

"Just keep wasting my parchment Potter, I don't mind," he said looking at the growing pile of crumpled paper. Harry smiled and crumpled up the half-written letter he was now working on. Annoyed Draco stood up. "I'll be back." Harry looked up.

"Were you going?"

"Not that it's any of your business or anything, but I have to use the restroom." Harry stood.

"So where is it at?" he had been holding in his pee for the last forty-five minutes. Draco smirked evilly.

"Find it yourself Potter." and he turned to leave.

"Hey Malfoy?" Draco stopped.

"What Potter?"

"How expensive is this plant?" Harry asked unzipping his jeans. Draco's eyes widened.

"Potter, that's sick!"

"Shouldn't you be calling your boyfriend by his given name, not his sure name?" Harry asked zipping up his pants.

"Ok, _Harry_, follow me, I'll show you were the closest restrooms are. Just stay away from the plants." he smirked again. "That one bites you know." Harry paled.

* * *

"Scared Potter? Draco asked leading Harry to the dinning room. Harry continued in silence. Outside the doors to the dinning room Draco slipped his hands in Harry's without saying a word, and waited for the house elf to open the door. Once open he took a deep breath, and half dragged Harry to the table, were the Malfoys were waiting. Releasing Harry's hands like it was on fire Draco pulled a chair out and stood behind it, Harry stood behind him.

"Sit!" Draco whispered so quietly Harry almost didn't hear it. Blushing, he realized Draco was trying to be a polite "boyfriend", and he sat so fast he knocked his fork off the table. Draco held in a laugh. This was going better then planned. Embarrassed, Harry started to reach for it, when Draco put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let the house elf get it, Hun," he said, avoiding looking at Harry's eyes, dreading the reaction to the pet name he was only using to annoy his father. Lucius narrowed his eyes and gripped his water glass to keep from saying anything. He couldn't believe his son would actual associate with Potter, let alone date him. Something was up. He cleared his throat has salad appeared on everyone's plate.

"So Harry, how long have you two been dating?" he asked suspiciously. Harry shoveled a forkful of salad in his mouth fast.

"Well…we ..have," he began, talking between chews, when Draco cut him off.

"Since October father, two moths now," Draco supplied.

"And who asked who?" Lucius continued, trying to sound as innocent as possible. Harry, who just swallowed, smiled and winked at Draco.

"It was the sweetest thing ever Lucius," Harry said throwing formalities out of the way, "I was just in the library looking for a book, when I noticed your son smile at me," Harry sighed, "what a gorgeous smile it is." Narcissa smiled at Harry's obvious infatuation for her son, "And it was like time stopped," Harry pretended to choke up, and covered his fast with his napkin, hiding a huge smile. After he caught his breath he continued, "anyways, next thing I knew, he was down on one knee asking if he could escort me to Hogsmeade that weekend. It was soooo romantic," He sighed again. Draco watched his father's face pale, his mouth held open, and a look of disgust, and horror on his face.

Oh Draco," his mum cooed, "you are such the gentle men," and her eyes water. Lucius frowned deeply he wanted to hex that Potter boy out of his seat, and out of the Manor.

"I was talking to Mrs. Zabbini's newest husband, and he says Blaise is quite interested in males-"

"I refuse to have a three way," Harry said, enjoying all the different reactions he has been able to cause Lucius tonight. Paybacks a bitch.

"Ah what-…ummm," Lucius stood as Draco fumbled with words to say. He pointed his cane at Harry and gave him a venomous look. "Your half-bl-," He was cut off by Narcissa, who took his cane and chucked it across the room.

"Oops," she said calmly, with a false apologetic tone. , "I guess since you don't have your cane, you must sit down," she whispered, her voice icy. Lucius stared at Harry for one last moment, before sitting. What had gotten into is wife? This was very unlike her. "Draco Dear," she smiled brightly, "Your father and I are cancelling our trip to Paris," she left it at that, as Lucius stared at her in shock and fury. "We want to spend time with you and your new boyfriend," she reached her hand acrossed the table and caressed Dracos cheek. Harry followed suit, caressing Draco's cheek next, doing it just to see his face fill with warmth, and watch him squirm uncomfortably. Lucius stood up so fast his chair toppled over. He took no notice as he left the dinning room, leaving his cane behind. "He'll get over it," Narcissa assured as a house elf rushed in, righted the chair, gave them their next course, and left, taking her masters cane with her.

* * *

After desert, Harry excused himself to the washroom. Drying his hands, he headed back to the dinning room, when he heard Draco and his mum talking.

"I don't want to know if you are or not, I just want to make sure you know how to be safe is all," Harry watched Draco uncomfortable cross his arms, his face tinged with pink.

"Mum, we arnt even really da-," Narcissa cut him off.

"You know me and your father don't love each other," she said softly, patting his shoulder, "and im just so happy to see you truly in love," her eyes watered and tears threatened to spill over. "No matter what your father says, I want you to stay with Harry for as long as he makes you happy." she kissed his forhead and left, leaving Draco dumbstruck standing in the middle of the room. Harry hid in the shadows until she was safely out of site, before he entered the dinning room again.

"That went well," he said casually, refering to dinner with Lucius. Draco nodded.

"Let's go," he led Harry out of the dinning room, down some stairs and into a dark room. "Are you any good at chess?" he asked lighting a candle, and reaveling a wizards chess set, and two cozy chairse across from each other.

"I'm..well-er- im total rubbish." Draco smirked. By midnight, he successfully beat Harry in 12 games.

"One more," Draco challenged. Harry groaned.

"It's late,"

"Just one more game Harry, and we'll call it quits." Harry stood, stretching out his sore back muscles. "Play me one more game, and you can sleep in the bed, and I'll take the floor."

"You're on!" Harry managed to successfully lose that round in less than 15 minutes.

"Your getting better," Draco said standing. "Race you to the room," he said bolting off, Harry close behind, not cause he wanted to race, but because he would get lost if he didn't.

* * *

Draco's bed was unnaturally comfortable, and Harry began to drift asleep within minutes of his head hitting the pilow. Later that night Harry awoke to someone shoving him. "Scoot over, my fathers coming to check on us." Draco urged, and then jumped in the bed besides Harry, resting his head on his chest and feigning sleep. Harry wrapped his arm around Draco's shoulder, and closed his eyes just before Lucius opened the door.

"Fuck!" they heard Lucius whisper angrily. "This is just wrong."

"Quiet," Narcissa reprimanded joining Lucius in staring at the sleeping boys who were snuggled together comfortably. "They are so cute," she breathed. Lucius looked at her as if he wanted to curse her.

"This is all your fault!" he seethed before stalking off.

"Harry didn't know how long Draco's mum stood and watched them, or when he fell asleep, but he awoke to Draco stirring besides him. His head was now resting on Harry's stomach instead of his chest, and Harry's hand was lightly placed on Draco's neck, instead of wrapped around his shoulder.

"What a nice compliment," Draco said opening his eyes, finding them faced at Harry's lap.

"It's the morning, I can't help it," he blushed, and pushed Draco off his stomach. This had to go down in history has his most awkward moment ever. Draco merley laughed and stood, facing the window.

"Shit!" he exclaimed, causing Harry to stand up and stare out the window. There was Blaise Zibinni, his mother, and her seventh husband walking towards the Malfoy Manor, from the start of the wards. They must have just apparate in. "My father's going to try and set me up with Blaise," Draco groaned. "I don't want to date a guy, and im definitely not going to date someone he set me up with! Get back in bed and take your shirt off!" Draco commanded taking his own off.

"What-why?" Draco was busy messing his hair up; it looked as if he was trying to go for the Potter look.

"Were going to make Father think he walked in on us having…uh…making…doing it. You're bottoming." Harry awkwardly laid down as Draco climbed on top of him, throwing the blanket over his back, and holding himself up, their bodies only an inch apart. Draco listened for his father and Blaise to enter his hallway before he directed Harry, "Moan!" Harry looked horrified.

"I will not," he whispered. So Draco began to moan, and move his hips forward and back, making it look like more was going on then what was actually happening. Harry was painfully aware of how close, and yet how far Draco's hips were from his, and he wondered if Draco remembered what Harry woke up with this morning. Just as Draco was throwing his head back in "ecstasy" Lucius opened his bedroom door.


	3. SCREAMING ORGASMS, AND KISSES

**_To Gain My Independence_**

A Harry/Draco Drarry story

This story is brought to you by the author of : _Are You My Daddy? _(lolz shameless advertising sux)

**A/N:** _Please remember this is rated M. And how about some reviews? I think I lacking in that department, on this story. =( _

_ENJOY!_

* * *

Harry turned his head away, and closed his eyes, avoiding Lucius Malfoy, and Blaise Zabini's gaze. Draco, looked at his speechless fathers face, and with a glint of malice in his eyes, he continued to have a ridiculously loud, and overly long "orgasm", all the while watching his father's actions, staring him down. Finally he callapsed on Harry pretending to have finished, and only then did he realize the predicament he put the Gryffindor in.

"Wow Draco, Potter? You take his virginity away, and give him an STD all in one go? I didn't think you had it-,"

"SHUT UP!" Lucius yelled at Blaise. He took a deep breath and looked at the boy. "Wait down the stairs," he directed, and walked into Draco's room slamming the door behind him, confident the boy would listen to him of all people, and go down the steps. Draco knew Blaise's ear would most likely be pressed firmly against the closed door. "WHAT IN THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!? IN MY HOME, WITH POTTER NO LESS. ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF DISOWNED? ARE YOU JUST HAVING FUN WITH HIM UNTIL YOU GET A CHANCE TO GIVE HIM TO THE DARK LORD? TELL ME WHAT YOU ARE DOING!" Lucius took another deep breath, "Your mother says your in love." though he quieted, his anger still showed through his eyes, and his tone did not soften. He received no reply from Draco, he still seemed dazed, probably from that orgasm, Lucius supposed. He never saw anyone enjoy something that much. Not even mind blowing sex. "If its sex you want Draco, Blaise would be willing to supply it for you, he is a teen boy after all."

"You heard Harry last night," Draco said lightly. "He refuses to have a three way, and I will respect his wishes. As much as I'd like to be in somebody and have somebody in me at the same time, it can't happen." Harry choked. He was in a very uncomfortable position, his…..problem from early did not go away, which was strange, what with Lucius catching them in an uncomfortable situation, and yelling. It only grew harder with Draco laying on him. Maybe he was imagining it, but he felt the same from Draco on his right thigh. That did not help matters for him at all. This is the most intimate situation Harry has ever been in, and Lucius stood less then 3 feet away glaring his disapproval.

"I want him out of here by this afternoon, or I will get him out myself, and trust me, neither of you would like where I take him, and whose hands he ends up in!" Lucius threatened his voice deadly low, his eyes flashing with hatred.

"Draco looked smugly at his father. "If Harry can't stay long, can you please excuse us while I return the favor for him," Draco said lifting himself off Harry very slightly.

"Watch it Draco or you will find yourself in the mercy of my hands!" Lucius threatened. Draco only lifted his head to stare his father down.

"The only hands I will be in are Harry's..those soft, warm, delectable hands," he whispered slowly knowing his father would hear. Lucius growled, opened the door, and without facing Draco or Harry he spoke.

"One hour, I'll inform a house elf to start his packing,"and he left, purposely leaving the door open. Draco looked at a flustered Harry and smiled. Harry stared at Malfoy's smile, watched his soft-well they looked soft-lips smile wider.

"So Harry, we have an hour," Draco said raising his eyebrows.

"Your point?" Harry asked trying to squirm out from beneath Draco.

"I know you said no three-ways, but really I assume that was to annoy my father." Harry hid his blush. "Blaise is downstairs, and itd be pointless to waste such a great thing," Draco whispered seductively pressing his leg into harry's groin ever so slightly, to indicate what he meant. Harry quit his squirming and slight struggling as not to cause any friction.

"If you want to have a go with Zabini, that's alright by me, but I don't want to get the STD he was talking about," Harry said holding Draco's gaze before lifting his hands and rolling the unsuspecting blonde off of him.

"If you will excuse me, I have to use the restroom," and he stood up from the bed.

"It will feel much better if you let me take care of that problem for you, instead of jerking off in the bathroom," Malfoy said lightly, his voice teasing. Harry could not get a break from blushing it seemed.

"I don't do that kind of thing, I just have to pee." He scoffed, has if masturbation was the most horrible thing to do.

"Never?" Draco asked incredulously. He obviously did not believe Harry.

"No, never," Harry answered, and from his tone Draco knew he was not lying. Blaise entered the room just then a little smile on his face.

"Anything more then two shakes and its masturbating you know," he said staring at Harry. Harry didn't know whether to be mortified, or ask Blaise what he meant, but Draco saw his confusion.

"Come on Harry," Draco said in disbeleif, "Tell me you heard of that saying before? You know, after you pee…" Harry didn't want to admit to never hearing it, but he wasn't going to lie when he knew Draco knew he didn't know (u might have to read that sentence twice to get it, I don't blame you)

"Look, I have to use the restroom, and if you don't let me leave, that plant.."

"Don't pull that again Harry, you know what that plant will do to you…though, you might be too hard for it, it can only take soft things," And Draco smirked exiting the room. Blaise gave him an amused and mildly pitying look, before following the blonde.

Frustrated and beyond embarrassed, Harry went to the loo. After he finished…releiving his waters, he gave three shakes, instead of two, but did not see what the big deal was.

* * *

"Whats wrong, why is he leaving?" Narcissa asked as a house elf stood besides Harry, ready to take his trunk wherever his young masters boyfriend directed. "You guys can work it out, I'll help," she pleaded to Draco in a small whisper, "but please don't give up so fast." Draco held in a smile and lowered his voice into a depressed tone.

"Father said Harry is to leave, and I shall never see or speak to him again, or I will be disowned," He only seen his mother extremely angry 2 or 3 times, but he was never the brunt of her anger, and he almost pitied his father.

"You can leave Harry's trunk, he is staying," she told the house elf with so much force, it popped away in less then a second, Harry's trunk disappearing with her. She popped back suddenly returning the trunk, apologizing, and smashing her head repeatedly against it, "Leave!" Narcissa commanded, venom slipping through her voice. Then she smiled sinisterly "Why don't you two take our vacation in Paris while your Father cools down for the rest of the week." If possible her smile grew even more evil. "After all, your father has yet to cancel the hotel room, and I'm sure he would want somebody to enjoy the trip since we aren't going." Draco smiled inwardly, and outwardly, hugging his mum tight.

"We'd love to Mother," he said thrilled. This would kill his father, he talked about nothing but Paris all Summer, throwing hints that he wanted to make a return visit as soon as they were available. "Ok, why don't you two go straight upstairs, Draco, Have Dimmy pack you a bag. And Have her pack some of Harry's thing in a bag for a 3 night stay. I'd like you guys to be home for Christmas though," She smiled, though her face still held venom, which she know doubt was saving for Lucius. As the boys rushed upstairs she snapped her fingers. Hidden behind a corner, Draco and Harry couldn't see what was going on, but they knew she had called in a house elf when one spoke, "Get my husband!" she demanded curtly.

"He is already on his way in here," the elf said pointing to Lucius who was just entering the room, his face still twisted in anger, no doubt trying to get over this mornings escapades.

"You remember that time, I caught you in bed with Severus, or getting head from Goyle, or when Anderson was licking your feet?" Lucius had the decency to look abashed. "Not to mention the list of whores I found on our Gringotts bill, and if you don't want anyone finding out about it, make me a wizards promise." She said all of this like it was no big deal, like the promise was going to be something simple, like 'I promise to never get caught again.'

"What's the promise," he asked skeptical. Narcissa smirked, making Draco's smirks seem like innocent baby smiles.

"Promise to accept Harry and Draco for what they are, and give them no hard times about being together, in whatever forms they choose, and whichever ways they choose to express their love." Lucius frowned.

"No," it was as simple as that, she could threaten all she wanted, but he would not agree to that.

"Take your pick then, Rita Skeeter, or Barnabus Cuffe," she asked picking up a bottle of floo powder, the same bottle Harry was directed to use early when he was moments away from leaving." Lucius frowned.

"Neither." Narcissa had other plans in mind.

"Skeeter it is," SKeeter, neither. they sound alot alike. She threw the powder in the flames, and watched the fire cool and change colors. Lucius paniked, he could not have his name go down the drain, he was in the middle of a very important business deal at work.

"I promise," Narcissa smiled brightly, a devious smile.

"Swear it," Lucius glared at her.

"I swear it,"

"To show that you mean it, offer our hotel room in Paris to Draco and Harry," She said knowing the boys would go with or without his offer. Lucius was furious, but he stomped up the stairs, Harry and Draco ran to Draco's expansive room, which was down the hall, and up two more flights of steps, and around a corner. Huffed and out of breath Draco pulled Harry into his arms.

"I don't want to do this anymore then you, but it would be the perfect chance to test his will power." With that Draco brought Harry closer to him and moved Harry's hands to his behind.

"Grope it," he directed before kissing the wizard on the lips, shocking the poor gryffindor, who never had a real kiss, and didn't know what he was doing. Lucius stood in the door way watching, trying hard to calm down. Just has Harry started to return the kiss, Lucius cleared his throat. He swore it was like these boys were doing this to him on purpose. Damn teenagers and their hormones.

"Your going to Paris," he said as the boys broke apart. And he hurriedly left the room, before he could explode.

"Draco began to laugh, dropping to the floor, holding his stomach. Harry however was busy touching his fingertips to his lips.

* * *

"This is our room?" Harry asked the bellboy for the third time. Annoyed the bellboy nodded and stuck his hand out. Draco tipped him while Harry stared at the love sweet in horror.

"Oh," Draco said excitedly looking at the hot tub, refusing to address the one full size bed in the middle of the room. Walking passed it, he pushed open the back doors, letting in a nice breeze. "Check out the view Harry." Harry stood on the small balcony with Draco and nearly lost his breath. In front of him was the Eiffel Tower, standing proudly in all his glory.

"It's beautiful," He managed amazed.

"Yeah, I get the bed!" Draco rushed over on jumped on the bed, spreading out, taking up as much space as possible. Harry frowned.

"You know, I think I'll take the bed, after all I should be at the Burrow right now enjoying my vacation." Draco smiled he knew he'd hear about this sooner.

"Did you bring swim trunks?" Draco asked stripping down to his boxers, unashamed of his body, or standing half naked in front of Harry.

"No, and I'm only going in the hot tub if you promise to keep your…friend away from the jets," Harry said trying to relieve the tension he suddenly felt. Draco smirked, the idea never occurred to him til now. Maybe he'd wait til Harry fell asleep.

**A/N:**I want to just thank my readers & reviewers, and say if you haven't checked out my other story yet you should.(ech more shameless advertising…I do it alot)

a later authors note. SOOO im rereading my chapter after its published, and i see wher it says the house elf popped out, and popped back, i put pooped. hahaha, man lolz i was lyk, i hope nobody noticed that, so im changing it asap. before someone decides to mention what would happen to a pooping house elf at the Malfo Manor


	4. DRACO KISSES HARRY WITH STEAMY PASSION

_**To Gain My Independence**_

By the author of:_Are You My Daddy? _- you know, that story you are dying to read, and will read after you leave a review for this chapter *crosses fingers*

Please remember this is rated **M**

* * *

"Draco?" Harry asked tentatively, has he watched the blonde climb into the hot tub.

"Hmmm?" Draco half moaned, his eyes now closed as he sat, relaxing. Harry held his hands together, nervously twiddling his thumbs.

"What are we going to do about Zabini?" Harry asked, nervous that the Slytherin would tell all of Hogwarts that Draco and Harry were an item. An intimate item no less. Draco seemed unaffected by these words, his eyes remained shut while he enjoyed the water. Harry stepped in slowly, adjusting to the temperature change.

"Listen Harry," Draco began, his voice calm, "I know I made you do a lot of things, and put you in awkward situations that we did not agree on in advanced, but I would never make you have a three way with Blaise," Draco smirked slightly, "You really would catch something from shagging him." Harry sighed, not relaxed at all.

"I wasn't talking about a three way, in fact, can we forget about that whole thing now. I was wondering, wont he tell everyone?" Draco shot up, his eyes now wide open in realization. He couldn't believe that he didn't even think of that. If Blaise told the school, he couldn't deny it, or the news would get to his father, and he couldn't admit it, he knew Harry wouldn't let him. Harry would be afraid of what everyone would think of him, the Golden-boy. It wouldn't be a big deal for Draco, everyone knew he accepted sexual favors from anyone, even mud-bloods.

"He won't say a thing," Draco promised, he himself unsure. Harry frowned.

"You know he will." and with that, Harry closed his eyes, and looked about as relaxed as Draco was moments before. But Draco wasn't an idiot, he could see the small frown line as the Gryffindor thought the problem out, no doubt dreading the end of the vacation.

"Harry?" Draco asked a few minutes later. His father wasn't around, he could call him Potter now, but as long as Harry called him Draco, he would return the favor. "Harry?" he asked again when no one replied. Still he got no answer, and Harry's face was completely relaxed now. He had fallen asleep. Now would be the perfect time to test out those jets, as Harry was so kind to give him the idea. Draco found the control panel, and pressed a button that said 'jets', but only one came on, just a foot to the left of Harry. Getting off wasn't worth it, so Draco laid back and attempted to relax again. Only now that he had aroused himself at the thought of how the jets would feel caressing him, bringing him to an orgasm, he could not seem to focus on anything, but sexual thoughts. Come on, he's a teenaged boy, could you blame him? He watched as the jets moved the water around the hot tub, but particularly around Harry, whose lap was dangerously close to the gushing water. He began to noticed that Harry wore boxers, not boxer briefs like Draco tended to wear, and so natural his imagination ran wild. He had just convinced himself that the water was moving Harry's boxers, opening the flap in the front to show him the barest bit of flesh, when Harry awoke.

"What time is it?" Harry asked, hoping Draco did not notice he had fallen asleep. Draco shrugged before looking out towards the balcony.

"Its pretty dark," he supplied unsure of he time. "Are you hungry?" Draco stood, grabbing the nearest towel, and wrapping himself quickly, hiding his erection from Harry. Though Harry saw it, he pretended other wise, and wrapped a towel around himself, the room was much colder then he expected, and he shivered.

"Starved," he answered Draco's question from before, and watched as Draco rang a gold bell, and a house elf appeared. Before she could began to offer her services Draco raised a hand, which quieted her.

"To steak dinners and cold butterbeers," he said before turning away, and grabbing dry clothes out of his bag. Expensive silk green, Harry noted. The nervous house elf looked around before she found an empty spot big enough for a small table, and two chairs. With the slightest wave of her hand, the table appeared, and moments later the food did too.

"Thanx," Harry smiled to the elf, before she popped away, shock in her eyes. Draco sat down to join Harry, already dressed in his silk pajamas. Leaving no doubt that he was aroused, and Harry hadn't imagined it. He also noticed that Draco chose to go commando, and he could see a faint outline of his…Harry squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, before opening them, and looking only at his plate for the rest of dinner. Draco however let his eyes wander, watching a drop of water slide from the middle of the boys chest, down landing and disappearing beneath the towel that was lazily wrapped around his waist.

"This is delicious," Harry said still not looking up from his plate. Draco nodded, delicious indeed. He watched as Harry unconsciously rubbed the front of his neck, then ran his hand down his chest, following the path of that drop of water. Draco's eyes widened has Harry's hand continued to lower. "Do you like it?" Harry asked quietly, his voice nervous. Draco's face filled with shock at Harry's brashness, his hand landing on his lap, resting there.

"Very hot," Draco began to reach his hand around the table, he was planning to remove Harry's hand, and place his in his lap instead when Harry replied.

"Mines actually kind of cold now." Draco stopped, confused , until he realized Harry meant the dinner.

"Goodnight," Draco stood abruptly, and left the small table. Harry wasn't sure what he said wrong. Maybe he shouldn't have complained about his dinner being cold. Granted he didn't think that would offend the Slytherin, but he still probably shouldn't have said anything.

Draco laid in the bed, dying for release, his stomach pressed against the mattress. From the corner of his half closed eyes he watched Harry remove his towel and still wet boxers, his back to him as he rummaged through the bag for sleepwear. As Harry bent to put his leg through his pants, Draco's mind filled with fantasies, and his hips lightly bucked against the bed. Thankfully Harry turned the lights out before turning around and slipping in bed with him, not even complaining about the sleeping arrangements. Draco stopped his moving, not wanting to let on to Harry what he was doing.

* * *

Harry awoke early that morning to movement, and it took him some time to figure out what was going on. Draco was pressed against Harry's behind, frantically humping against him, like a dog in heat humping someone's leg. Harry turned his head to see the blonde was asleep, no doubt in the middle of a wet dream. Harry was not surprised, and even half expected it, since he knew Draco fell asleep with a hard on. This though, the humping, he did not expect. Slowly he scooted away, but Draco only pressed harder into him, his silk bottoms making for easy friction. This time Harry did not move away, he knew it was wrong, but he enjoyed the feeling of Draco's erection against him, and he liked listening to the blonde moan in his sleep. Draco began to hump even faster, and Harry's body moved with his from the force. Moments later Draco awoke, right before his orgasm. Mortified he pulled away, unfinished. Slowly Draco lifted his head and peaked at Harry, whose eyes were shut, feigning sleep.

"Harry?" he tested quietly. Harry continued to fake sleep as Draco sighed in relief. Harry felt movement and opened his left eye partially to see the blond throwing his covers off, and slowly pulling his silk pants down to his thighs. Entranced, he watched Draco finish himself off. From this angle, Harry mused, masturbation didn't look too bad. Moments later Draco stood, and went into the restroom. Harry's eyes never left the Slytherins, until the door shut behind him. Soon, Harry heard the shower running, so he got out of bed, glad he didn't have to fake sleep much longer.

"Morning," Draco emerged from the bathroom, fully clothed, much to Harry's disappointment.

"It's cold out," Harry said closing the balcony door. He made his way to the shower next, and mentally slapped himself. Since when did he long to see Draco naked anyways? Just the other day, he would have laughed at anyone who said that Draco Malfoy was irresistible, but now he wasn't quite sure he dissagreed. After a long cold shower Harry stepped into the room to find Draco standing by the door talking to a beautiful girl, who was smiling flirtatiously . Seeing Harry, Draco waved him over.

"Harry, this is Melanie," she smiled and stuck her hand out. Harry stared at it like it was on fire.

"Ooookay," the girls said, shifting her feet nervously. "Thank you Draco for your help, maybe I'll see you and your friend around sometime," She said waving as she left. Draco looked at Harry.

"What was that?" he asked bewildered. Harry shrugged his shoulders innocently.

"Nothing, who was that?" he asked curious, he got bad vibes from the girl. Draco held in a smile and watched Harry's expression.

"Some chit my father hired to come and fuck me," Draco stated like it was no big deal. Harry frowned slightly.

"So, did you guys?" Harry asked nonchalantly. Of course Draco didn't, but he wasn't going to tell Harry that. How could he explain turning down a gorgeous girl like that.

"It was just head, no big deal," Draco shrugged his shoulders. Harry fumed. Since when was receiving head from a complete stranger no big deal?

"Then she better come back tonight, and give you more head," Harry said while Draco sipped his hot coffee, "so that way you don't have any more wet dreams, and molest my butt again." Draco nearly choked on his coffee, and had to spit it out, back into the cup. He was sure Harry was asleep this morning.

"Your the perv who didn't wake me up and stop me," Draco said coolly, catching Harry off guard. "I bet you liked it," Draco teased lightly. Harry raised his head and eyed Draco.

"Judging from you moans, you liked it too. Oooh Harry, oh my goooood," Harry said mimicking Draco's earlier moans. Again Draco caught Harry off guard.

"I did like it." this time it was Harry's turn to choke, and Draco continued. "An orgasm is an orgasm Harry," he said before grabbing his trainers and shoving his feet in them.

"I'm taking a walk to the Eiffel Tower if you want to come," and he left, not waiting for Harry. Harry was still in shock from Draco's admission, and it took him some time to open the door. He started to run, when he noticed Draco leaning against the wall, waiting for Harry. Together they walked in uncomfortable silence for about 3 miles.

"Wow," Harry breath has they stood beneath the esplanade (the arch) of the Eiffel Tower. Their earlier conversation completely forgotten as Harry stood in wonder.

"Want to get a bite to eat?" Draco asked, having already been here a few times before. Harry shook his head.

"We just got here," he half complained, reaching out to feel the iron tower.

"There's a restaurant inside," Draco smiled leading the way. Cutting in front of what seemed like a hundred people waiting in line, Draco dragged Harry along. Nobody looked happy as the boys past them, and could not wait to watch their walk back to the end of the line, when the server would no doubt send them back. Instead Draco pressed 700 euros into the mans greedy hands, and they were led to a secluded table, usually reserved for royalty.

"I hope everything is to your liking," the waiter said filling Draco's glass with red wine. Harry did not understand why no one was asking for legal documentation to prove their age, so he asked Draco. Draco just laughed like that was the silliest question he ever heard. Harry blushed feeling insecure.

"Harry, they don't care what age you are, honest." Draco thought for a moment. "But they would care if you were publicly intoxicated, so limit yourself," he added, guessing this may well be Harry's first drink.

"Were not really supposed to eat this, are we?" Harry asked shoving his escargot around. Draco held in a laugh.

"You have to get out more," he smiled, "it's the best appetizer here." Harry highly doubted that.

"Its very expensive for something I can find in Professor Sprout's class for free," Harry didn't dare touch his snails. He wouldn't try one for anything in the world. "I think I'll just wait for the main course.

"If you don't like escargot Harry, I doubt you will like caviar."

"Can't we eat normal food, like curry, or fish and chips?" Draco held his breath, trying not to laugh. Harry was different from any of his Slytherine friends, that was for sure.

"Enjoy your meal," the waiter said, placing crystal glasses filled with dark fish eggs, served over ice. Harry lifted his spoon, he was hungry, and would rather eat this then snails, even if it was fish eggs.

"Wait!" Draco exclaimed dramatically, Harry froze. Did Draco want to say grace or something? He didn't strike Harry as that type, "Don't use that spoon!" he exclaimed, his voice filled with extreme horror, his eyes wide with fright. Harry threw the spoon across the room thinking it was cursed. It clattered on the ground, at the feet of an elephant of a man, and Draco hid his face. "What did you do that for!" he exclaimed, and Harry realized the mistake he made.

"Why couldn't I use my spoon?" he asked unsure, he too hiding his face. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Your supposed to use that spoon," he pointed to a wooden spoon by Harry's left hand. Harry knew that fancy places like this gave you two forks and two spoons, but he never heard of a wooden spoon, and that he would have remembered.

"Why?" he asked, sure Draco was pulling his leg.

"Silver and stainless steal give the caviar a funny taste," Draco took a bite and swallowed, still hiding his face. Harry watched a waiter pick his up his tossed spoon, and walk across the room to where he and Draco sat.

"Excuse me sir," the waiter said cordially, "I believe you dropped your spoon, shall I get you a fresh one?"

* * *

A/N: Its late, and I am exhausted, I stayed up all night writing this…well I wrote it, then my laptop crashed, so I rewrote it, then it sounded like crap, so I rewrote it, and I think the first time around was the best =(

Anyways, I want to try this thing were you guys leave me a word in your review to add to my story…like… apple pie, broom, monkey…or whatever, and I will incorporate it into my next chapter. I want to make this story more challenging for me, I know its lame, but I think it sounds like fun. So if anyone wants to try it out, leave the word in your review.

And 'Draco kisses Harry with hot steamy passion, and at that moment they knew they were meant for each other' is not a word, it's a sentence, so don't even try it.


	5. THIS TIME THERE REALLY IS A KISS

_**To Gain My Independence: **_

_**rated M**_

_**Words to use:** __Broom closet, intrepid, Louvre_(assuming since they're in Paris, you mean the museum? Shocking I lived in France the first 10 years of my life and I never been there), _fish cakes, Chocolate covered strawberries, television, and piano_. As an added challenge especially for Your Bella-Dragon, I will attempt to use _motorcycle_(Harley Davidson to be exact), _Barbie, children, apple pie, broom, _and_ monkey _all in one paragraph. Lets see if I can. Ok I have a long authors note at the end, you can ignore it, unless you're the reviewer who commented on Harry's OOC-ness. But Since I am making the authors notes so long, I will try to make this chapter longish.

WHAT WORDS SHOULD I USE NEXT?

* * *

"I'm not going anywhere else Draco!" Harry exclaimed. It was their last day in Paris, and all their trip consisted of, was Draco taking him places and rubbing it in Harry's face that he had class while the other did not. Or at least that's what it seemed like.

"Come on Harry," Draco half whined, "You can not go to Paris without visiting the _Louvre_." Harry did not care to see another museum, he was certain they have been to at least eight already.

"What makes this museum so different from the others 'we just had to see'?" Harry asked grumpily. His feet were sore, they had been walking all day, and to top it off, they awoke at 4 this morning to get an early start. The sun would soon set, and all he wanted to get to the hotel and watch it from the balcony. He really wanted to enjoy the setting sun, which he only glimpsed the day before.

"This one is HUGE!" Draco said excitedly, "It has the Mona Lisa, the Venus De Milo, and-," Harry frowned and tuned Draco out. He didn't see why Draco wanted to go to all these places to see these great beauties, when the sun retiring in Paris promised to be a majestic view. Harry scanned the streets looking for an urban-cab. He didn't need Draco, he could go on his own.

"You are stubborn, rude, unreasonable…," Draco was ticking off all the things Harry was on is finger, but nonetheless he climbed in the cab headed for the hotel. It was only about two miles back to the hotel, and would have been cheaper, and wiser to take a metro-bus, but Harry wanted privacy, not to be crammed in a seat between an old lady who smelled like cats, and a big man who would no doubt be dripping in sweat.

"Obstinate, in compliable, wayward, perverse, erratic…," Draco was still criticizing Harry as he sat on the balcony, facing the Eiffel Tower. The sky was an orange color, quickly turning pink, and at the moment Harry wished he had a camera. Or an oxygen mask. He was finding it hard to breath and his throat was chocking up. His glazed eyes threatened to spill over in tears as he saw the sun sink lower and lower in the sky. He had never seen anything quite this beautiful, and he was feeling rather embarrassed about his reaction. That was until he stole a glance at Draco, who was quiet for the first time in ten minutes. He had unshed tears in his eyes also, and an amazed look. Like he couldn't believe that something free, which you can see almost any day, would be a breathtaking sight. Harry stared at the boys whey-face, forgetting all about the sunset he had demanded to see. Finally the moon was all the light that was left, and Draco composed himself. He was not going to give Harry the satisfaction of admitting that this may have been better then seeing some ancient artwork.

"Are you happy now?" Draco growled, "The Louvre is sure to close in ten minutes! We missed it," Draco did not look thrilled about this, but Harry knew better.

"I'm very happy," Harry said a small smile on his face. This shocked Draco who was sure he was going to get an apology from Harry for being selfish. But Harry merely had an _intrepid_ look on his face as he stood in front of Draco. At that moment Draco feared the deadly Gryffindor bravery. What was the boy going to do to him? Draco thought in panic as Harry edged closer, ever so slowly. Stepping back in order to escape whatever was in store for him Draco hit the rail, and knew Harry was going to push him over. He just knew it, after all, what else could Harry do that would give him that look.

"Ugh," Draco groaned in frustration as he realized his wand was inside the hotel room, at least 15 feet away. One minute he was gripping the rail of the balcony for dear life, and the next he had two warm lips against his. The kiss was sloppily, rushed, hard, and amateurish. It was probably the worst kiss of his life, and Harry was the one directing it. That alone should have made it worse, but it didn't. Instead it gave Draco the tingles, the butterflies, the walking on water, floating in air foot popping feeling he never experienced in a kiss before. All to soon it was over, and with it went Harry's courage. Green eyes stared into his before they filled with horror. It was obvious Harry could not believe what he just did. Draco couldn't believe it himself.

"You kiss like a 12 year old," Draco said trying to sound pissed off. He dramatically wiped his mouth with his sleeve, and left the balcony. Harry just stood there wondering why he did what he did, and trying not to let Draco's obvious repulsion effect him. Kissing Draco felt like somebody set his body on fire, covered him with alcohol, and started a flame. No small sparks, it was white hot passion, and Harry was unsure he would be able to end it. And when he finally forced his lips way, and started to cool down, Draco burned him. Harry waited until Draco went into the restroom, before he entered the hotel again. Deciding to skip room service he went downstairs for dinner, and did not return back till late at night. He wanted to be sure Draco was asleep.

"You look down," Harry heard as he paced the hallway near his and Draco's room. The voice had sound just after the door to the room opened and closed. He stopped abruptly when he saw who it was. Melanie. What was she doing visiting Draco this late at night? Was she performing more services for him, this time going further than giving him head? Quickly Harry pretended not to hear her, and continued his pacing.

"It's late you know," she tried again to start a conversation. Harry stopped and glared at her, before nodding.

"I could say the same to you," he said icily. Melanie's eyes widened in realization.

"I wasn't fucking your boyfriend," she said quietly. A wad of money in her hand told Harry otherwise.

"He's not my boyfriend, you can do whatever you want with him," but his eyes gave away his lie, more then the euros in her hand gave away hers.

"All the same, we didn't do anything," Draco seemed nice, she didn't want to ruin his relationship over nothing.

"Okay," Harry said in an unbelieving voice. Melanie sighed. She was not a home-wrecker, whether Draco wanted her to be or not.

"He invited me over for a kiss is all," Harry nearly snorted. That was a lie if he ever heard one.

"Yes, he paid you all that for a kiss," he tried to keep his voice even, like it didn't bother him at all. He had no claim on Draco, he didn't even like him. Well, maybe as a friend he supposed. They had been through too much now to be enemies still. If Draco thought of him as a friend, was a whole other story.

"Its true," she said, and Harry detected no lie in her voice.

"Why would he want just a kiss?" Harry asked her confused. Melanie rubbed her bare arms, and Harry wondered if she always wore tank tops and mini skirts in the winter.

"Listen, I get a lot of customers, and I have to do a lot of strange things. I don't ask why," but her eyes showed pity for Harry. "He asked me to lay in bed with him until you got home, I figured maybe he was just lonely," she rubbed her arms again, "Most guys don't try to get caught in compromising situations with me, what with jealous partners and all" Her story wasn't adding up.

"Then why aren't you in bed with him now?" he was through hiding his curiosity. Melanie gave a small encouraging smile.

"He fell asleep, and I figured I could visit my boss, and see if he had any work for me tonight," she seemed uncomfortable, and Harry wondered how old she was. She looked about his age. "Listen, I have to go now, take care," she smiled and left, not waiting for his goodbye. Harry watched her leave, wondering if what she said was true, why did Draco just want a kiss? And why was he trying to get caught in bed with her?

Slowly Harry unlocked the hotel door, and slipped in as quietly as he could manage. He wouldn't make Draco uncomfortable sharing a bed, so he grabbed an extra pillow and laid it on the uncomfortable, itchy carpet. After tossing and turning for almost an hour, he managed to get in four hours of sleep, before he awoke and packed his and Draco's bags, showered and dressed. When he came out of the bathroom, Draco was already awake, and eating a piece of toast with sliced tomatoes on top. It didn't look very appetizing.

"Morning," Draco spoke, shocking Harry who figured he was in for hours of awkward silence and uncomfortable glares. "Sleep well?"

"Morning," Harry chose to ignore the question. He slept horrible and had a slight crick in his neck.

"I already checked us out, so when your ready, Father sent a port key for us," Draco pointed to a book which a nervous house elf held tightly to. It was small, and ancient looking. No doubt filld with dark spells. Downing some orange juice Harry forced a smile.

"I'm ready when you are," but Draco frowned.

"Are you not going to eat?" he asked. Harry shook his head no. Draco's frown grew.

"You must be hungry." Again Harry shook his head no. "Fine," Draco sighed and grabbed Harry's hand. His touch seemed to light the flames in Harry's body. And he almost wished Draco would never let go. That they would have to hold hands forever. "Are you ready?" Draco asked when the house elf set the book down on the bed and kneeled. Harry wasn't ready. The sooner they left, the sooner their hands would have to separate.

"Yes," he said taking a deep breath and squeezing his eyes shut.

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" Narcissa exclaimed the minute her son and his 'boyfriend' arrived back home. "How was the trip?" Draco fell right into routine. His hand held onto Harry's for a moment longer before he released it. Harry's hand now felt empty. The warmth gone.

"Merry Christmas Mum," Draco said giving her a light and brief hug, "It was very romantic, thank you," Harry just stared at his feet wishing he was anywhere but there. Wishing he didn't like the way his hands felt in Draco's. wishing he wasn't still yearning to reach out and grab Draco's hand, to lace their fingers together….

"Enough chit-chat, it's time to open presents," Narcissa led them to a room, where Lucius Malfoy sat staring transfixed at a snowy owl. His eyes were full of bewilderment and wonder.

"She's a genious," he said, when the boys entered the room. "She has been bringing gifts in all morning, no doubt from Hogwarts, or your home," It was obvious he was talking to Harry about Hedwig, even though he didn't so much as glance at the boy-who-lived.

"Yes, well, start unwrapping," Narcissa said interrupting what was now empty silence. Harry started with his gift from the Weasley's, his usual sweater, and a still warm _apple pie._ Next he opened his gift from Dobby because it was closest, and found a _Barbie_ riding a _Harley Davidson Motorcycle._ It looked strangley like a doll he would see on _television _ads, and wondered what was going through the elf's head when he bought it. His gift from Hermione was not a shocker, a book, but what did shock him was that on the cover was an ape like _monkey _riding a _broom_. ' The Evolution of Flying, And Where It All Began.' Harry figured that would make for good reading, and hoped Hermione liked her gift he sent her. Harry refused to watch Draco open his gifts as he unwrapped what Fred and George sent him. It was a basket ful of sample products, which read 'For adults and _children_ of all ages' and in a finer print had a long disclaimour warning of possible effects, and denying any and all responsibility. He opened the rest of his presents and stacked them in as small as a pile as possible. Harry finished long before Draco, but still refused to watch him open his no doubt, expensive, and overly done gifts. Instead he cooed over Hedwig, and stared at her intently as he petted her feathers.

"Harry?" Narcissa asked quietly, avoiding her husbands gaze. Harry lifted his head to look at her, he could see she held a small emerald box in her hand, on top of it, a large silver bow. "This is for you, from Lucius and I." she had a nervous smile on her lips. Draco froze from opening his presents, curiosity all over his face. He stood and began to walk towards them. Harry gulped, he wasn't expecting this, and he couldn't accept a gift under false pretenses.

"You didn't have to get me anything," he told her, Lucius Malfoy nodded his head in agreement.

"If you don't want it, we can take it back," Lucius was not happy that his wife bought Potter a gift, and even less thrilled, that she said he had a part in it. Oh how he dreaded that wizards oath he had taken. It almost didn't seem worth it.

"No, open it Harry," Draco said now sitting by his mother. "We would be greatly offended if you refused." truth was, he wanted to see what his mum gave Harry. With an annoyed look, Harry opened the box to reveal a ring, yellow gold and embellished with many colorful gems he never even seen before. He looked at Draco, his face filled with worry. He could not accept this gift. "There is writing on the inside," Draco supplied, and Harry wondered if Draco was in on this gift too, and why he didn't give him warning. He looked over the no doubt Goblin made ring and began to read the inside, but it was latin.

"This is too expensive," Harry closed the box and attempted to hand it back. Nobody reached for it. Narcissa did not see this coming. Most people accepted her gifts graciously, and with no qualms.

"We paid nothing for it," she assured, "it's an heirloom, I want you to have it. I will not accept no has an answer," Sighing, Harry opened the box and slipped it on his left ring finger. The only finger it seemed to fit. He would give it to Draco before he left, or at Hogwarts.

"Thank you," Harry said showing as much gratitude as he could muster. Lucius stalked out of the room, anger evident on his face and in his eyes. Family heirlooms did not belong outside of the family. His arm was burning, and he knew he had to get to the Dark Lord fast, or be punished. For the rest of the morning Draco opened his gifts, and Narcissa attempted to make conversastion with Harry, who was polite as ever. The Malfoy house wasn't very haimish, but with Lucius gone, it was a tad more comfortable. By lunch time Draco was starving, he felt like he hadn't ate in weeks.

"When will lunch be ready?" Draco asked his mother as his stomach growled relentlessly. Narcissa frowned, she had all her house elves at their winter cottage freshening it up, and she couldn't decide which one to summon. But then again, she really didn't need one just yet.

"How about we make _fish cakes,"_ It wasn't a question, merley a suggestion, but Draco smiled. They did this every Christmas, and his mother always acted like it wasn't planned. It was a tradition she tried to sneak in, something she did with her mother when she was young.

* * *

"Where are the breadcrumbs?" Narcissa had looked through four cabinents and was growing impatient. Draco laughed. Hard. "Well?" Narcissa asked when he calmed down. Draco pointed to the container of breadcrumbs that sat on the counter just feet away from his mother. She did not see why her son was so amused. Harry was busy frying eggs and slicing lemon, while Draco got back to frying potatoes with onion. Once It was finished, she ushered the boys out of the kitchen, tossing breadcrumbs in Draco's hair. Annoyed he shook it out in her direction before escorting Harry to the dinning room.

"Why is your kitchen all the way downstairs, but your dinning room up here?" that was very inconvenient.

"Because Harry, we don't usually ever use our kitchen, and the house elves bring us our food," Draco wondered why Harry asked such an obvious question. Narcissa was busy muttering to a summoned house elf to set the table, and prepare a sweet snack for after wards.

"And call my husband for lunch," she added on her way out of the kitchen. The house elve eyes widened.

"Master is not home," the elf said nervously wringing her hands together around an oven mit. "Sirs had a meeting," frantical the elf began to slap herself.

"Why didn't any of you inform me sooner!" she seethed. The elf began gave out a tiny yelp.

"Masters says to us, he says to not disturbs yous."

"Fine," Narcissa went upstairs to join the boys for lunch. As soon as she sat, the table filled with the food they spent the last hour making.

"How is it?" she asked Harry when he finished swallowing his first bite.

"Delicious," Harry said, aware that Draco was watching him from the corner of his eyes. To be honest, Harry had never tried _fish cakes_ with salmon before, and he preferred it much more to cod fish.

"How does the ring fit?" Draco asked Harry. Harry smiled politely.

"Perfectly," Harry was good at one word answers. Draco frowned.

"Are you sure?" he asked staring at Harry's laft hand, where the ring rested nicely.

"Positive," Harry agreed. He was anxious for lunch to be over, he would then get to floo to the Burrow and spend the rest of his vacation there, even if it was only one more day.

"Have you shown Harry your ring yet?" Narcissa asked her son. Draco only then remembered the ring he wore on his finger.

"Would you like to see it Harry?" he asked leaning his hand over, and placing it on Harry's. Harry's skin tingled beneath the blondes.

"They're the same?" he said unsure, looking at the nearly identical rings in confusion. The only differnce being, Dracos was gold, and Harry's was yellow gold. Hardley a difference at all really.

"Mine is newer," Draco said, Harry was sure his voice was filled with envy, but he did not understand why. "My mother, and many others, wore that ring," Draco explained, pointing to the ring on Harry's finger, "my great great grandfather, and father have been the only two to wear this one."

"They have a few protection spells in them," Narcissa explained grabbing Draco and Harrys hands and bringing them together. "Besides that they don't really do anything, but for some reason, the Malfoy side of the family have made a huge deal about those rings," Harry knew for sure he would give Draco the ring back as soon as he could. The rest of lunch was silent, and Harry found it very uncomfortable. The whole time Draco was watching him intently, as if he were trying to figure him out.

"I have to visit my sister," Narcissa said after lunch was through. "A dessert has been prepared, and I hope you two enjoy it." She looked at Harry for a moment who was trying desperately to rein in his emotions. He forgot that Draco was related to Bellatrix. She had only left the room moments before, when Harry and Draco heard a large crash, followed by cursing, and then inane laughter. Rushing out to see what the commotion was, they found Draco's mother lying on the floor laughing.

"I seemed…to…have tripped over the blasted _piano,_ "she said between laughter. After Draco helped her stand she smiled and pointed to the black and white keyboard. "Why don't you play us a song Son," draco felt like he was being tricked into doing this.

"I would rather just go and eat dessert now," he headed back to the dining room.

"Afraid?" Harry asked the boys retreating form. Draco stopped and turned.

"Never," he walked back to the _piano_, and began to play, His start was a little rough, and he missed a few notes as his hands adjust to playing again, it had been over a year. After the first few chords though, he could play without looking at the keys. For him it was like riding a broom. You never truly forget how to do it. Harry stood transfixed watching Draco play the _piano._ His fingers flew across the keyboard, no key seemed to be unplayed. After a while though, Draco seemed to be showing off, and Harry went from enjoying the blondes obvious passion, to being annoyed at his showiness. Finally Narcissa stopped his playing with a hand on his shoulder.

"That was good," after kissing his forhead, she left. Harry walked back to the dinning room, leaving Draco still sitting.

"Upon seeing the _chocolate covered strawberries_, Harry smiled. He had tried chocolate, and strwaberries, but never together, and he always wanted to.

"Mmmm," he moaned while sucking the still warm chocolate off his strawberry. His eyes closed as he ate the strawberry slowly, savoring it. Draco watched Harry suck on another strawberry from the doors, and his pants began to get tight.

"Hurry up Harry!" he snapped, confused at his reaction. He had watched many people eat strawberries and chocolate, and never before had he been turned on by it. "Stop molesting your strawberries, do you want to go to the Weasley's or not," Harrry stood, dipping a new strawberry in chocolate.

"Of course I do," he said annoyed. He followed Draco to a large fire place where his trunk sat waiting.

"See you," Harry said awkwardly, before licking the chocolate of his strawberry. Draco gasped. It was probably the hottest thing he had ever seen.

"Yes, well… ok now," Draco handed Harry some floo. "Dumbledore, Weasley, Severus in a bikini," he mumbled to himself trying to diminish his growing erection.

"Here is your ring," Harry said slipping it off his finger, and handing it to Draco. Draco frowned.

"Is it not good enough for you?" he asked, his voice teeming with fake offense.

"It..no.. its not that, its just…," Harry didn't know what to say. He sighed. "I can't accept it, it belongs in the family." Draco looked at Harry and rolled his eyes.

"Well I can't take it back, my mother would get suspicious, and so would my father." he looked around to make sure no one was near. "Listen, we'll 'break' up sometime before summer, and you can give it to me then, ok?" and Draco left the room, leaving Harry with no choice, but to put the ring on, and floo away.

* * *

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed when his friend stepped out of the fireplace. He was over an hour late!

"Hey Ron! Where is everyone?" he asked setting his trunk aside.

"Mum and Dad are outside with Ginny, and the twins are upstairs, they have been up there all day." Ron scanned Harry over, his hair looked like he made an effort to come it down, and his shirt was tucked in. "Looking nice for Malfoy," he wagged his eyebrows suggestively, but only kidding. Harry blushed and looked anywhere, but at Ron. "Oh gross!Malfoy!" Ron asked looking green. Harry blushed harder. "You fancey Malfoy!" When in the world did Ron get so perceptive.

"Sh," Harry hissed. "I do not!" he tried to defend, but even he heard the lie in his voice. Now he had to deal with Ron, would he kick him out because he was gay? Would they still be friends now?

"Ugh Harry! Why couldn't you like Seamus or Dean, why Malfoy!" Harry was sure Ron was going to pass out, his face was turning many different colors. Green to red, red to purple, purple to white.

"I don't like Malfoy, I don't even fancey boys!" Harry said angrily. But he knew it was a lie. When did he start liking guys, and why Draco?

"I don't care that you like blokes, but Malfoy!" Ron asked angrily.

"I don't like guys!" Harry said, and stormed outside.

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley said pulling him into a hug, Ginny ran up from behind a huge bush were her and her dad were lighting red and green bulbs.

"Hey," she said throwing him into a passionate hug. "So, you like guys now?" she asked, effectively making Harry release her and blush.

"Ginny!" her mother chastised. Ginny looked down before looking at her mum.

"Sorry," she said quietly. Then looked at Harry. "You and Ron were yelling pretty loudly." shrugging her shoulders like it was no big deal.

"Charlie likes boys too," she said as if she was defeated. "Maybe you two could hook up or something." her voice was calm, but her eyes showed her pain.

"I don't like guys," Harry attempted, but he knew it was pointless. Molly pulled him into another big hug.

"I know muggles make a big deal of being gay Harry, but its not like that here," she said, Harry felt comfortable in her arms. He wondered if what she said was true.

"Well I don't like Malfoy, that's for sure." he said, and this time his voice was strong, this lie was easier to tell when no one could see his face. Molly just held on to him.

"Charlie is single," she said after releasing the hug, causing Harry's blush to flare back up. "Why don't you put your new sweater on?" she asked Harry.

"Sure," he said going inside, and walking to where he left his trunk. It was not there though.

"It's upstairs already," Ron said from behind him. Harry avoided his eyes.

"I don't care that your gay," Ron said acceptingly.

"Well I don't like Draco," Harry defended still not looking at Ron.

"Draco is it?" Ron asked. Harry ignored him and headed upstairs. "No hitting on me though," Ron called after Harry.

"Don't worry," Harry yelled back, "Annoying is not my type," Ron scowled. When was it that He was annoying, And Malfoy wasn't? Harry better of not liked Malfoy. Ron sat on a couch thinking. Was he jealous? Of Harry liking Malfoy? No way.

Halfway to Rons room, a door opened, and four arms pulled Harry into what seemed to be a dark broom closet. "I hear your into guys," One of the twins said, his voice seductively low. The other was busy trailing his hand up Harry's arm ever so slowly, giving Harry the chills.

* * *

**_THIS AUTHOR NOTE IS FOR THE ANONYMUS REVIEW WHO THINKS HARRY IS OOC._** And anyone else who does for that matter. I would have replied to her/his review privately, and not taken up all this space, but it was anonymous so I cant

To the reviewer who finds Harry OOC, I'm sorry about that, but I don't see your point. Here, try to see mine and maybe you can explain your opinion a little better. How is Harry socially inept? That's my main concern, because I wasn't going for that at all. If you are referring to the dinner scene, which is the only area I can think of, well do you really think the Dursley's took him to fancy restaurants, let him eat caviar and all that? Would you expect Harry to know he had to eat his caviar with a wooden spoon(I know I didn't even know that, I put bronze lolz I got corrected by another reviewer, who I would like to thank so very much)

If that wasn't what you meant when you said he was socially inept, can you let me know what you did mean, so I can change/fix it. Next, he is not a masturbator-hater. Lmao I know it comes out like that, and I didn't make it clear, he doesn't hate it, he just never did it, but come on, he sleeps in a room with four other people, he doesn't strike me as the type who would feel comfortable getting off like that…now Ron, strikes me as that type. No worries, in a later chapter, he will indulge himself to thoughts of our favorite Slytherin.

Last, the drinking. I never said that was his first drink, DRACO said it probably was. Draco also said he was probably Harry's first kiss, but we all know Cho was. But like he knows, hes just musing. After all, to him, Gryffindors are goody too shoos, and red wine is strong. Butterbeer is not really considered drinking(if you noticed they had some for dinner the night before) I believe it was the 6th(?) book when Dobby told Harry that butterbeer was not strong enough to get a wizard drunk, but plenty strong for house elves(those are no where near his exact words, and he was referring to Winky when he was talking to Harry)

AND TO EASE YOUR MIND: Harry is not going to be a celibate, chastity belt wearing, prude. He is HOOOOTTT for Draco. Right now Draco's mostly justa teenage guy who has natural…needs. He doesnt think he likes Harry romantically..well thats the case for ch 1-4, idk how this ch(5) is going to turn out until i finish writing it

If you still find him out of character, well…he is. No one is exactly alike all the time. That would be stereotyping, and JKR surely did not write him as being gay, in fact she would cringe seeing Harry and Draco together. I'm not JKR, and never will be, that being said I would like to say that we have different writing styles, so naturally my Harry would not be exactly like her Harry. For this story, I hold the pen-er- laptop.


	6. NOT SUCH A SECRET ANYMORE

_**To Gain My Independence**_

**WARNING:! **A tad bit of incest-nothing really- nothing at all actually, but I thought I better warn you guys anyways. Mature rated situations with Harry/Fred and Harry/George……or would it be Harry/Fred/George? Idk. Nothing that will turn on you Harry/Draco lovers, but don't skip this chapter completely, they will reunite(?) later in the chapter, and no Harry will not start crushing on one of the twins, he is solely Draco's. Now the only difficulty is trying to keep this rated M and not MA. So if I fail, let me know. Harry went farther then I planned, but sometimes when I write my characters pick up a mind of their own, and thins just happen.

Words I was supposed to use: Intoxicating, and grindylows.

But everyone suddenly lost interest in this word thing, so ummm…I guess we wont do it anymore. =C

**

* * *

**

Harry didn't say anything as the hand traced up his arm, resting on his shoulder. He didn't like it, it was uncomfortable. But he didn't want it to stop either. His body was betraying his mind.

"We are very into guys," one of the twins whispered in his ear, not the one whose hand was now trailing down his chest, excruciatingly slow. In the dark, he could not tell the twins apart, that's something he could rarely do, even in broad daylight. The twin that was whispering leaned into his ear and spoke quietly, Harry had to strain to hear "We are very into you." the fingers of the other twin that were playing down his chest reached the end of his stomach, and froze. They didn't seem to want to stop, but they didn't seem to want to rush a thing. Harry was torn between wishing they continued lower, and wishing they would remove themselves from his body. He was also wishing those fingers were Draco's. They were too large and too short , stocky. Not thin, and small, and perfect. Not delicate.

"We aren't monogamous Harry," the brother closest to him spoke up, his voice barley above a whisper. As if saying it too loud would scare Harry away. No, Harry would not, could not, be scared away. Why couldn't he grow to like the twins. Or at least one of them. Because really, everyone knows he hates Malfoy. In fact, he more then hated him, he despised him. They were enemies. They would never get along no matter what Harry would like to think. He hated Draco.

And yet he knew he couldn't lie to himself, he really liked that stupid git.

"And you don't have to be either," It took Harry a moment to remember what they were whispering to him. A feather light kiss was planted just below his ear, and he was filled with goose bumps. Every touch the twins laid on his skin were soft, and gentle, like he was a fragile piece of china. They were giving him time to adjust he realized. To get used to what was going on, give him a chance to change his mind. Harry didn't want to change his mind, the only thing he wanted to do with his mind was forget. Forget about the forceful crushing lips of Draco when they had their first kiss. To forget that the kiss was only to fool Lucius, and Draco was straight. To forget the girl Melanie who Lucius hired to ruin things. To forget how good his hand felt in Draco's, how it tingled, how he longed to hold onto it forever. Mostly he wanted to forget how his body filled with fire when he kissed Draco, and how he was almost desperate to see that infamous smirk right about now, and kiss it away…he was really bad at forgetting things.

"Harry?" in front of him were lips so close asking, no begging, to be kissed. Leaning forward slightly, he gave his permission, and soft lips gently kissed his. There was no fire, no heat coursing through his body. It was nothing like kissing Draco, not nearly as pleasurable. He didn't get an instant hard on, but to deny that the kiss had any effect on him what so ever, would be a lie. He did have hormones after all. He didn't know which twin was kissing him, he didn't really care. He knew it wouldn't make a difference anyways, it wasn't the kiss from the person he desperately wanted. But it was a kiss he desperately needed, a kiss from a guy other than Draco.

Slowly hips rubbed against him as the kiss continued, and he felt the cock against his. It was already hard. Feeling it, he became hard too, and he pushed Draco out of his mind. The twin rubbing against him smiled at the reaction in satisfaction, and Harry almost didn't think about Draco's smirk. Just when he decided he needed more friction, the hips got faster and the twin against him got louder. The moans were enough to turn Harry on immensely. He liked the feeling of making someone moan. He pressed his crotch harder into the one against his, and sighed when he heard the immediate moan. He pulled back, and did it again, this time he was the one doing the grinding, in charge of the pressure, and the speed. The Weasley twin was at his mercy, and enjoying every blissful second of it…loudly.

"George!" Fred hissed watching his brother rub against Harry , "Keep it down." George was already panting and trying not to moan. He never had the problem of being to loud before, but he never felt anything quite like this. He brought his lips back to Harry's and muffled his moans against them. Shivers went down Harry's back. And he lightly groaned. Much to his dismay, George pulled their lips, and their hips, apart. Quickly he discarded his shirt, and watched as Fred removed all of his clothes in a flourish.

"Feisty," George whispered amused, and appreciatively as Harry's hand reached to his pants and removed them for him, releasing his erection. George stepped aside as Fred knelt in front of Harry, undoing the boys belt slowly. After Harry's clothes were around his ankle's, Fred brought his lips to Harry's stiff cock and looked up. Harry's head was already thrown back, his eyes shut as he felt Fred's hot breath against him. His hand was slowly fisting George's erection, teasing him with his slow movements, when he was so obviously close to finishing.

"You ha-ave ..aahh….your wand Fred?" George managed. Fred reluctantly released Harry from his mouth, reached over to his discarded clothes, and pulled out a wand.

"Why?" he asked confused.

"I'm close, a silencing spell would be nice," George said between muffled moans. Harry never stopped his slow torturous movements on his erection, and surprising as it was to both of the twins, George was reacting to it faster then he expected. He usually never came unless it was fast, and hard. He was humping into Harry's hand the best he could, but that only made him more out of breath, and moan louder. After casting the spell Fred wrapped his lips back around Harry and heard him gasp, not expecting it. Harry's hand sped up just slightly, and instantly George came, loudly screaming Harry's name. Fred pulled back from Harry, and threw a pair of boxers at his brother. Obviously telling him to get dressed and give them some privacy. George frowned. He had agreed with his brother that the first to orgasm had to be a look out, in fact that was the one rule he decided on before they grabbed Harry. What a stupid rule.

Harry pulled Fred up to his height and kissed him, as softly as George kissed him just minutes before. He lowered his mouth to Fred's neck and licked and sucked his way slowly down further.. This time it was his turn to stop at the end of Fred's stomach. He opened his mouth slightly, and Fred edged forward in anticipation. Harry licked the tip of Fred's erection before closing his lips around it.

"Fuck," Fred moaned trying not to buck his hips into Harry's face. "Bloody hell, he's good," he added, somewhat goading his brother. After all, George only got a slow, teasing hand job; and as nice as it may have felt, he didn't have a warm, wet mouth around him doing these amazing things. Fred was busy trying hard not to fuck Harry's mouth, when George, a bit jealous, left. His parting words were a mumbled promise to be a look out.

Fred decided he may very well be in heaven, Harry was giving him the best head he had ever had. He alternated from a fast steady pace taking in most of his length, to sucking on his balls. And just when he was sure he would blow his load, Fred pulled away from Harry. That was the hardest thing he had ever done in his life.

"You need some attention too," he told Harry when their eyes locked, he had seen the confusion in the green orbs. Reaching down, Fred felt to where he placed his wand, and aimed it at Harry's member, shocking the raven haired boy when it instantly slicked with a warm oil.

"A-are you sure?" Harry asked catching on. Fred answered by getting on all fours, and arching his back seductively. That was about the hottest, tempting pose Harry had ever seen anyone make. He was aware that besides wet dreams, he had never achieved an orgasm, and face it, those hardly counted. He was both nervous, and lustful. But mostly lustful.

"Just start slow, its been at least three months," Harry was glad Fred wasn't facing him, as he had a difficult time locating just where Fred's entrance was in the semi dark. It didn't help that the red head was swaying his hips seductively. Harry grabbed the boys sides, and held him still. He ran a finger slowly down the crack in front of him until he found his mark. Fred whimpered at the touch, and bit his lips at the wonderful sensation Harry's finger elicited. Harry smiled realizing that the twins moans sounded just as identical as the two were. Slowly he entered Fred and was met with the best feeling he had ever experienced. Fred's tight arse around him was almost too much, and he stayed as still as possible so he would not lose it just yet.

But Fred had other ideas, and was humping into Harry as hard, and as fast as possible. He hoped his silencing spell was strong enough, because Harry was being very vocal, though not has loud as his brother was earlier. Fred started pumping his own cock, and knew he was close. Harry felt Fred tighten around him and he saw stars. It felt great, and he couldn't hold out a second longer.

"Drac-mmmmmmm," Harry yelled as he came. He blushed furiously at his slip of tongue, but Fred noticed nothing as he was still fisting his cock close to his own release; moaning and panting. Harry knew he should help finish the twin off, but he was too tired and satisfied to move, besides from the looks and sounds of it, Fred was seconds away anyways.

* * *

Harry was busy talking to Ron and Ginny about how twisted it was for Snape to assign homework over the break, when Fred, or was it George, beckoned Ron over with a hand movement. Harry watched as Ron proceeded over and they began whispering. He just knew the twins were telling Ron about what happened only twenty minutes ago in the broom closet. Ginny smiled at Harry and left to go upstairs to her room. Probably to start her homework assignment. He dreaded Ron's reaction to what he did with the twins, but from his positioning, he only saw a sudden devilish expression on his friends face. That was not good.. Ron sauntered over, with a small smile that looked like a bad impression of Draco's smirk , his eyebrows were raised suggestively. Great, he was going to tease Harry about it. He'd never live it down. But it would be easier for Ron to forgive him for being with his brothers in his house, then it would be if he found out he was with Draco in an unfamiliar place.

"Did you bring your broom?" Ron asked throwing Harry off.

"Wha-no," Harry watched Ron's face fall for just a fraction of a second. "We'll still win, come on," Ron led Harry to the broom shed, where the twins were already debating which brooms they would use. Harry figured they were going to play each other and he would be on Ron's team. It would have been nice though, if his friend told him instead of letting him figure it out on his own.

"Heads up," George yelled throwing a broom to Ron. Harry was surprised he knew what twin it was, they were identical down to the last freckle. Well, that wasn't necessarily true, Fred was better endowed in areas that George was not. But that didn't explain how he could tell them apart out her, with their clothes on.

"First one to-" Fred started.

"Sixty?" George finished. He asked in a way that gave Ron or Harry a chance to raise or lower the number.

"I think we should play with the snitch, and play by league rules," Ron suggested. Both the twins rolled their eyes.

"We do have to be in by dark."

"Ikleronickins," George mounted his broom, and sent a wink to Harry. What was that for?

"Winner team gets to bunk with Harry," Fred mounted his broom, and kicked off into the air. He hovered at four or five feet up. Ron looked confused.

"Harry always sleeps in my room, why would you guys want to bunk with him?" he asked confused. George joined his brother in the air.

"Harry's a cool guy."

"And you always hog him, but-."

"He is our friend to, and our room-,"

"Is much bigger. Besides, we don't-."

"Snore."

"I don't snore!" Ron grumbled as his brothers. "Your room may be bigger, but there are two of you, I have my own." Ron really did not pick up why the twins wanted to have a slumber party with his best friend. "You guys can have your pillow fight without Harry, he's sleeping where he always sleeps when he is here." Harry looked from the twins to Ron. They were being completely obvious, and yet Ron did not pick up on anything.

"So if you guys win, Harry stays in your room, if we win, he gets to cum and have real fun in ours." Ron still did not pick up on anything.

"Fine, we are going to win anyways," and they did, thanks to Harry being very determined that Ron would not become suspicious of hi or the twins.

"Cool it some would you?," he whispered to Fred while they were putting the equipment away. Fred opened his eyes wide, and had a look of innocence and shock on his face.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," he whispered back.

* * *

"Harry!" Hermione yelled on the train heading back to Hogwarts. She threw him in a huge hug. "I'm so sorry you had to stay at Malfoy's longer than you planned," she whispered, her voice full of sympathy. Harry forgot that he had owled her his first day there.

"It's fine, it wasn't to bad. It was fun torturing Lucius," He smiled reassuringly at her.

"Well listen, me and Ron Have to patrol the halls and compartments, but we will see you at Hogwarts okay?" she asked tentatively. Harry did not know about this.

"This is going t be like the time when I had to sit with Neville and Luna?" Harry asked annoyed. Hermione bit her lip.

"Well, yes, but it would be irresponsible if we didn't do our job Harry," her voice was pleading for him to understand.

"Can't you ditch your job for ten minutes?" he asked. "There is something we need to talk about," He said lowering his voice. Hermione lowered her voice to where Harry had to strain to hear.

"Ron already told me about it through an owl," Harry looked at Ron who nodded apologetically and looked down to his feet.

"Thanx Ron, real nice. Anybody could have read that owl!" Harry had forgotten to lower his voice. He stormed off and walked until he found the nearest empty compartment. He didn't bother to store his trunk right, but instead laid it out on a seat to take up space. He heard the door open, and he refused to acknowledge who was attempting to enter. The would pick up that he wanted to be alone pretty quickly.

"Mind if I join you," Harry knew that voice anywhere, he didn't answer though. He didn't have to, Draco entered anyways, shutting and locking the door behind him. He sat directly across from Harry, since the trunk was besides him. Instead of putting his own trunk away, he hauled it onto the seat next to him, effectively taking up all the space in the compartment. Now there would be no room for anyone to join them. "How are you?" Draco asked looking at Harry. Harry did not answer, but he did look back. Right into Draco's eyes. And he remembered just how captivating they were. Nobody in the whole school had eyes like them.

"What do you want?" Harry finally managed to ask. Draco feigned shock.

"I just needed somewhere to sit."

"Shouldn't you be patrolling with the other head boys and girls?" Harry asked not so kindly. Draco smirked.

"Granger and the Weasel are doing enough of that for all of us," Draco said, he almost sounded pleased with himself, like he tricked them into it. Harry did not say anything he just stared into Draco's eyes. Finally after ten minutes of silence Draco stood, and pushed his hand to Harry, in what was obviously a gesture for a hand shake. Well that was a formal goodbye.

"Friends?" Draco asked just before Harry decided to shake the hand. He paused for a moment, this was somewhat like their first year.

"Friends," he decided, talking the delicate hand in his. Draco sat down very pleased with himself.

"The Weasel is going to hate this," he said smirking.

"It's Ron, or Weasley. You did promise to be nice, you remember," Harry said, liking that small power of Draco.

"So I did," Draco said remembering his and Harry's deal from the start of their Christmas vacation. Suddenly their door open, and Lee was on the other side.

"Harry," he said, his eyebrows raised a little bit. Harry tried to hold in a groan. The twins had already told him! "You can sit with us if Malfoy's bothering you," Lee said lightly, ignoring Draco. Harry gave Lee a small embarrassed smile. He wondered how much the twins told him, or if they were just using him as a messenger.

"Thanx Lee, but I'm fine here." If possible, Lee's eyebrows raised Harry. "Draco isn't bugging me," Harry reassured the twins' friend. "Were just talking," he added, trying to keep his voice indifferent.

"We are just two doors down if you change your mind," he said before flashing Harry a small smile and leaving, not bothering to shut the door behind him. Draco leaned over and closed it, relocking it.

"That was strange," Draco said smirking at Harry, but again the door opened, and Michael Coroner was standing there.

"Harry, we have an empty seat if you want to join us. Ron said you might enjoy our company." Harry blushed. Literally from head to toe. He knew it was a bad idea admitting to the Ron that he might have liked guys. But he was sure after Ron saw how he reacted about the owl he sent Hermione, that the redhead would know to keep the subject hush.

"Ron's an idiot," Harry told Michael, trying to keep his voice polite, "I would rather stay here where its almost empty," Harry added. Michael's face fell.

"Okay, maybe I will see you later or something," he said hopefully.

"Ya, later." Harry mumbled. Michael left closing the door behind him. "You aren't very good at locking that door, are you?" Harry asked Draco, his face still flush. Draco had an amused look on his face.

"Its not my fault every guy on this train knows how to use the unlocking charm," Draco stood, and put his trunk on the ground, right in front of the door. Realizing what he was doing, Harry put his trunk on top of Draco's, successfully stopping the door from opening. They sat back down in silence for a few minutes, Draco eyeing Harry with a curious look.

"So are you going to tell me why every guy on this train seems to want to save you from me?" Draco asked, his smirk a little to big. Harry played dumb.

"I don't know, maybe its that whole boy-who-would-not-die fame you and Snape are always ranting about." Draco's smirk left. That was a good explanation.

"I guess it could be," Draco agreed, but he was positive that wasn't it. Another ten minutes passed "So, did you do anything fun while you were at the Weasley's?" he asked, just to get a conversation going. Harry blushed again, confusing Draco.

"Sure, I mean we just played quidditch and stuff," Harry said with a shrug of his shoulders. His blush was still there though, and Draco noticed.

"Quidditch?" he said in a suggestive voice, throwing Harry off.

"Yes, quidditch, now shouldn't we be getting our robes on?" Harry lifted his trunk off Draco's, and took his robes out, Draco did the same. After taking his shirt off, he began to put his white school shirt on, Draco's were already half buttoned. But the blond wasn't really paying attention, and had missed a few wholes, and was off a few buttons. Harry laughed. Hard.

"Can't dress yourself without a house elf?" he joked. Draco joked back.

"Nope, never had to," he smiled when Harry leaned over and began to undo the messed up buttons.

"Then let me help," he said somewhat annoyed. Harry didn't think anything of it, he was always tying Neville's tie for him, and helping him with his color. He even had to help Dean a few times. He was down to the last two buttons, when the door opened.

"Oh!…oh, ummm sorry, I was just..umm.. Well I was..going to ask if you wanted to umm…share a carriage..well ummm I see your busy," and the door slammed before Harry could see who it was. It was Draco's turn to laugh. Harry stared daggers at him.

"That was not funny!" Harry growled Draco just laughed harder.

"Your shirt is half off-"

"Half on," Harry corrected.

"And your unbuttoning mine, that must have been a sight for that poor fourth year." Harry didn't find the amusement in the situation. "I mean, we happen to be the two hottest guys in the school," Draco had stopped laughing. "That's going to give him enough wanking fantasies for the rest of the year!" and the laughter was back. Harry still didn't find it funny.

"Hold still if you want me to finish buttoning this," he told the blond sternly.

"I'm sorry Harry," Draco said between laughs. "The whole school is going to think you are gay now," and Draco began to laugh again. Harry didn't mind this story now so much. Now Draco would believe that all this gay talk that would be sure to spread around school like wild fire, would be just a false story.

"Let them tell their rumors," Harry stressed the word rumor. And Draco laughed again, throwing his robes on.

"I wonder if they will think that we are fuck buddies, or dating," Draco said still laughing, but Harry stilled. This really was not funny. The train began to slow, and then pulled to a stop.

"Don't you look spiffy," Fred said opening the unlocked door.

"Quite spiffy indeed," George came in talking very formally. "Why don't you sit in a carriage with us and Lee Jordan?" he asked throwing an arm over Harry's shoulder, and leading him out. Draco made sure to sneer that the twins before he left to find Crabbe and Goyle. Why did he feel jealous of the twins?

* * *

A/N: ITS MY BIRTHDAY!!!!! I'm 18 today, and my gift to you guys was this really long chapter. But wait, there is more. For anyone who is reading my other story, Are You My Daddy? I have a new update. There is still more, and I know you guys will love this.

**DANIEL RADCLIFFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **He does amazing things with his tongue, have you seen them? He can use that tongue on me any day.

**Go to youtube dot com**, and in the search bare type in '**Daniel Radcliffe on Ellen' **its about ten minutes long, and he is doing this really funny interview, and at about seven minutes, a girl from the audience asks if he has any special talents, and he shows off just what he can do with his tongue. OMG!! And then he talks in an American accent.

So who knew **Tom Felton(Draco Malfoy) **could sing. I have never heard of Feltbeats before so I had to look them up while I was still on youtube. Look for it, he has two videos were he is singing and playing his guitar, and one he is smiling the whole time, and the other at the very end he gives this big smile that almost made me fall in love with him. YOU WILL LOVE IT.

Lastly, **Daniel can sing**! Okay, well he is taking lessons, and he has a video where he and his other cast members from Equis are doing a spoof for a fundraiser, and he is pretty good at singing, even while he had a cold. He's still taking those lessons though (just search Daniel Radcliffe singing) on youtube of course.

**THAT'S MY BIRTHDAY PRESENT TO YOU GUYS**. So my birthday present from you guys should be a review. And let me know what you think about the videos. Especially the tongue one.


	7. THERES A FIRST TIME FOR EVERYTHING

_**To Gain My Independence**_

**WARNING! **I figured that now that I am of age for the country I live in, I can start writing the more…steamier chapters (as you noticed with the last chapter). So let me know how I did. Rated M, don't say I didn't tell you, probably not a good idea to read at work, just saying

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

No one said anything about it(at Thanx so much for the birthday wishes, and I knew you guys would love that youtube video! So I know ableast I don't think I did, I might of), but I forgot to tell you guys that the twins didn't leave school in my story. I assume you guys are smart and just picked up on that by yourselves, so is a word, but is unabashed? And Snape is still the potions master, because I forgot about Slughorn.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Suddenly Potter becomes the damsel in distress?" Crabbe asks as he watched Lee Jordan help him into the carriage, and one of the twins pat his shoulder.

"He is pretty short," Draco defended half heartedly knowing Harry could have easily made it into the carriage by himself, and had been doing it since his second year.

"Yeah, even Granger is taller then him," Goyle laughed trying to earn Draco's approval.

"They are the same height you idiot," Draco said nonchalantly climbing into a carriage filled with a bunch of fifth year Slytherins, it left no room for Crabbe and Goyle. "See you two at Hogwarts," he smirked as the carriage moved forward, and began to lift off the ground.

"Did you forget to send him a Christmas present?" Crabbe asked Goyle angrily. Goyle scrunched his face up in thought.

"I think I sent him his gift." he scratched his head, and followed Crabbe to the next available carriage.

-------------------------------------------

Draco frowned as yet another first year was sorted into Hufflepuff. There were only three kids left to be sorted, and so far Slytherin had only four new kids. His only consolation was that Gryffindor and Ravenclaw weren't doing so hot either.

"What's up with the Gryffindorks?" Blaise whispered leaning close to Draco.

"What do you mean?" Draco hadn't even glanced at the Gryffindor table since he entered the Great Hall. He was determined not to look at Harry anymore then absolutely necessary.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed?" Blaise whispered in a scandalized voice, resting his hand on Draco's knee. "Everyone seems to want to sit next to Potter. I bet they want to know what you look like under our robes," his hands slowly traveled up to Draco's thigh. "I hear a you two gave a fourth year quite a show," he rubbed his hand in small circles on Draco's thigh.

"You know how fourth years are, everything turns them on and becomes sexual," Draco whispered back, looking at the Gryffindors from the corner of his eyes. Harry was sitting between the Weasel and one of his brothers, across from him sat the Weaselette, Granger, and the other twin. The seating arrangement itself wasn't so unusual, but Ron was filling Harry's plate with food, and whichever twin sat next to him seemed to be urging him to eat.

"I think the Weasley twins are testing new products on Harry." Blaise laughed at Draco, knowing that wasn't the case.

"Haven't you noticed that Potter is off limits to the twins. They never prank him, and Potter seems to always be getting free samples of their products." He enlightened.

"I guess I never really paid attention," Draco said studying Harry as he took his fork back from Ron who seemed to think Harry needed help eating all of a sudden.

"Why do you think everyone tries to stay close to Potter when the Weasley twins are having a bad day? Or worse, when they are having a practically good day."

"I don't know, I thought they all had false hope that Harry would save them. That is what he does, isn't it?" Draco asked feigning boredom with the conversation.

"So Lucius is paying me to try and split you and Potter up. Are you two really dating?" Blaise asked, his voice back to a whisper. Draco glared at him. "I mean, I know you to are going at it like dogs in heat, but if its sex you want, I'd be more then willing to take it a step up." He paused, just in case Draco wanted to say something. "I just thought you weren't into actually fucking guys, but now that I know you are-."

"I'm not into sex with guys, that's disgusting," Draco tried to hold the annoyance out of his voice.

"Can I still give you blow jobs, or would that be cheating on Potter?" Blaise whispered back, wondering why Draco would have sex with Harry, and not him.

"I'm not dating-only if you brush your teeth," Draco said turning away from Blaise and dramatically fanning the air between him. "And since when have you started working for my father?"

"What's Malfoy doing?" Ginny asked Ron. "He's swatting the air in front of him like there's a fly bugging him. Looks like an insane idiot. You guys did this, didn't you?" She glanced at her identical brothers with amusement in her eyes. The twins merely shrugged it off, they had nothing to do with Malfoy going crazy, a much as they wish they did.

"He's stopped now, I think he just smelt something bad, and was being dramatic about it." Hermione deduced, barley even glancing at the Slytherin. They all knew what a drama queen he was.

"Yeah, his upper lip," Ron mumbled loud enough for Harry's ears only. He was sure that would make his friend laugh, and when it didn't he sighed. It really wasn't a good joke, he decided. Harry stood.

"I'll meet you guys back in the common room, I need to make a stop to the loo." he said quietly. He knew he shouldn't have drank so much pumpkin juice.

"I'll come with you," Ron said, just as Fred stood up. Harry held in a grimace. Ron had been treating him like a child ever since he found out Harry was gay. It seemed he wanted to make sure no guy even so much as looked at Harry, yet he was the one spreading around the news of his fondness for men.

"I think I can manage on my own," he blushed. Fred laughed lightly.

"Yeah Ron, he doesn't need you to hold his hand or-,"

"Anything else for that matter." George finished for Fred.

Ron reddened, and shot his brothers a dark glare. Harry took their distraction and left, glad he was missing the argument sure to follow. He entered the empty restroom, and sighed in relief because no one followed him. He walked to the empty urinal, and unzipped his loose jeans.

"Hey Potter," Harry knew that casual drawl anywhere, and he pretended he didn't hear it. If he could he would zip his jeans back up and pretend he was finished, but it was to late for that. "Fancy running into you here," Draco added, when he didn't get a response.

"I guess," Harry mumbled turning his body slightly so Draco could not catch a glimpse of anything.

"We have potions together tomorrow," Draco unzipped his jeans, unabashed, not bothering to turn his body away from Harry. He looked completely comfortable being out in the open.

"I know."

"Excited much?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"Double potions does not sound very exciting Harry said, hurrying to zip his jeans. Draco was already done and heading towards the sinks.

"It would, if you were my partner," Draco said lathering liquid soap into his hands. Harry watched intrigued, Draco washed his hands different then anyone he'd seen before. He drowned his hands in soap and rubbed it in before finally turning on the water, and barley wetting his hands.

"How would that be exciting?" Harry asked, trying to keep his voice even as not to offend Draco, and destroy their hardly formed friendship. Draco was rubbing the small bit of water together with the soap, covering his hands with foam and bubbles.

"Everyone's reactions would be priceless, does that not seem entertaining to you?" Harry listened closely to Draco's voice, and realized that he had in fact offended Draco to some degree.

"It would be a change, and to fail me, Snape would have to fail you. I don't see that happening anytime soon. It could be nice having you as a partner," Shock passed through Draco's grey eyes momentarily, and he swallowed loudly. He was sure Harry was flirting with him, no matter how subtle it may be. He thought back to the Gryffindor kissing him in the hotel, or fixing his shirt for him. Or maybe it wasn't as subtle as he thought.

"I think it'd be nice having you as a partner too, he said lowly, rinsing the foamy soap off his hands. He then leaned over Harry slowly, his lips stopping near Harry's neck, his breath teasing the boy, sending shivers through his body, and pulled a paper towel out of the dispenser. He leaned away and dried his hands watching the stunned Harry out of the corner of his eyes.

"See you in class then?" Harry asked, straining to keep his voice even. Draco leaned over him again, to throw the used paper towel away. His left hand rested on Harry's right shoulder gently as if to catch his balanced as his right aimed the towel in the trash.

"I'll be waiting for you," Draco whispered into Harry's ear, his lips lightly brushing against Harry's ear lobe causing more shivers. He stepped back and ran his fingers through Harry's hair. "Do you ever try to comb this mop?" he asked, halfheartedly attempting to brush it down, his fingers just barley grazing over Harry's neck. Harry closed his eyes for a moment lost in the feeling. When he reopened them, he also took a step back, putting space between him and Draco.

"My hair is stubborn," He unconsciously tried to flatten it.

"Its not the only stubborn thing in here," Draco said before smiling. "I'll save you a seat," he left walking as slow as possible. He was confused, it was more then obvious that he was hitting on Harry, and anyone else he did that to would have picked up on that instantly. Pick up on it, and be thrilled, willing him to go further.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Harry," the Weasley twins greeted when he entered the common room, announcing everyone of his presence.

"Hey guys, I'm a little tired so I think I'll just hit the sack now," he said making his way up the stairs. He wasn't tired at all, Draco had left him with a nearly painful erection and he desperately wanted to sleep it off. Of course he could always ask the twins for help and know they would be willing, but how could he explain to everyone their following him upstairs? Hurriedly, he opened his trunk, which made it from the train to Hogwarts safely, and pulled out an old white shirt to wear to bed. He had to unbutton his jeans, which were usually a little loose and easy to just slip off. After he was in the baggy shirt and his boxers, he laid in bed willing himself to sleep.

You asleep?" Ron asked half an hour later entering the room. Dean, Seamus, and Neville had already went to bed, and Ron was the only other one awake. Harry feigned sleep, wishing his curtains were closed. He listened to Ron's bed protest slightly as he laid down, and within minutes the snoring started. Ron was always fast to fall asleep.

Harry was still erect, to the point it was starting to hurt. He wanted desperately to sleep, but his mind kept drifting to Draco, his breath on his neck, his lips against his ear, and his hand on his shoulder. He kept thinking about the way Draco's fingers felt running through his hair, and softly grazing his neck, leaving goose bumps in their place.

Harry tried to push his erection down with the palm of his hand. He really didn't expect that to work, but he hoped it would. He also didn't expect that it would feel that good. He held in a moan as he pushed against it again, testing his bodies reaction. Yep, it definitely felt good. It also made him even harder then he was before, and he knew he couldn't fall asleep like this, but now he didn't mind. Quickly he closed his curtains and kicked his blankets off. He pressed the palm of his hand against his erection again, and slowly rubbed it a few times through his boxers. The feeling was unbelievable, and he rubbed again, this time slower. Harry wondered why he never did this before. He hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers, and slid them down around his knees.

Again he lowered his hand to his erection, but this time he encircled his hand around it lightly. He tightened his grip bit by bit.

"Oh," He quietly breathed as his cock twitched in his hand. He tightened his grip more and watched as the tip of his cock turned a pinkish red. Tentatively he brushed his thumb over it, and his whole body tensed at the sensation that caused. He loosened his grip just slightly and started to run his hand up and down his shaft. He meant to go slow, really he did, but his body urged him to go faster, needing the friction. As his right hand pumped, his left hand snaked its way down to his thighs and began rubbing, just so they weren't idle. Accidentally his left hand came into contact with his balls and he groaned, cutting the sound off as soon as it started. As he fisted his erection, he took his left hand, and caressed his balls as slowly as his body would let him. Again he groaned, a loud groan, which he was unable to stop himself from finishing. Harry took both of his hands, and laid them at his sides in fists, knowing he couldn't continue what he was doing for he was being to loud.

Closing his eyes, he began to picture anything he could to bring his erection down. But his image of Snape in a bikini turned into an image of Draco in a soaked pair of boxer, his hard on clearly outlined with water. Draco was standing in the hot tub from the hotel, and walking towards one of the jets. When he reached it, he sat on his knees facing it, and moved his hips forward. Harry moaned, this time nearly silently as he pictured Draco doing the exact thing he told him not to do if he were to join him in the hot tub.

Annoyed at himself, Harry turned on his stomach, willing his erection to go away. Of course it didn't. He imagined it probably grew even harder pressed between him and the mattress. The feel of the soft sheets against his bare cock was amazing, and he began to buck his hips forward. He started slowly, but soon picked up to a fast pace. He humped against the mattress, and was unable to hold in another moan. It felt so good, his cock was being fully stimulated, no part left untouched. It was pressed against his stomach, and has he humped the bed, it rubbed against his warm skin. His balls tightened as he pushed himself further against the bed, and he was aware his breathing was loud and fast. By now he knew he should stop, sure he was being to loud, and his bed was quietly squeaking, but Ron's soft snoring assured him that they were all still asleep, and he continued. Besides, he wasn't sure he could stop even if he wanted to, he was so close.

Harry quit humping the bed, and turned over. He wanted to feel his hands against him before he came. He lowered his right hand, and brought it back to his cock, desperately needing it. It took three fast pumps before he exploded. His cum came in three large burst, while he tried his hardest to hold in his moans. Harry laid still for a minute, while he slowed his breathing back down. Finally he took off his shirt, and wiped up his mess. It took him a moment to realize that Ron's snoring was too quiet, and too irregular.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

So I told my boyfriend I had a question for him, but it was personal, he'd have to give me the details and all the thoughts that ran through his mind at the time, and it was about masturbation. Of course he was thrilled to answer whatever the question was-it was like an erotic game, or foreplay for him. So I said, "Tell me about your first time masturbating, I need as much details as possible, what you did, and what you were thinking"(paraphrasing cuz I don't remember word for word) And he laughs! So at first im thinking yes I know im weird for asking, but its research(for this chapter) and he shouldn't laugh, when he says, "Iv masturbated so much nearly everyday, that I don't even remember my first time, they all run together."

And I just got to thinking, I hope its not like that for all guys, and decided, Draco seems the type who won't remember his first time, but I think for Harry, this will always be a memory, like his first time having sex.

**So if I get a bunch of reviews, I think I'll write an M rated bit of Harry/Draco in the next chapter**


	8. SNEAK OUT WITH ME?

_**To Gain My Independence **_

Not even close to decent writing. I'm not thrilled with this chapter at all, the sentence order and everything just comes out horrible. I tweaked it the best I could, but this is what you get, sorry.

So I was rereading previous chapters and learned that Harry and Draco each used a mental image of Snape in a bikini to distract themselves. I didn't do that on purpose, but I find that weird how I used the same thing twice and didn't realize it.

Very pointless chapter with not much happening, but I figured this would be better then no update at all.

Rated: M

* * *

"Should I wake him?" Neville asked his roommates looking at Harry's closed curtains.

"Nah, he had a busy night, let him sleep," Seamus said trying to hide a smile, winking at a blushing Ron. Dean and Neville had no idea what they were going on about. Harry listened closely as they exited the room, he was also blushing. He waited for the door to close and finally let out a deep breath. He knew he was going to have to face the guys, and soon, but he was putting it off for as long as possible. Maybe they had no idea what he was up to, maybe Ron was the only one who heard him last night. It would be easy to convince his friend that he had a bad dream

Harry stayed in bed for half an hour before he got out and headed for the showers. When he was clean and dressed he headed for potions walking as slow as he could manage. Arriving at the dungeons he ducked around a corner and spied on the classroom door, waiting for everyone to go in. If Draco was saving him a seat like planned, he would wait to be the last one to class, and that would be the only empty seat. He wouldn't offend Ron or Hermione by not sitting near them, and he'd have an excuse as to why he sat by Draco.

After ten minutes, everyone had entered the potion room besides him and class was moments from starting. He was dreading double potions. Harry entered the potions room as silently as he was capable of and searched for a head of blonde. Sure enough there was an empty seat by Draco only two feet from where Harry stood, and he rushed to it. The seat was in the back row and the closest to the door, when potions was over, he could leave without Ron catching up to him. It was perfect. Harry stood by the empty seat, watching Draco who was taking deep nervous breaths. Draco's hair was full of goop and slicked back like he wore it when they were younger, he looked like he was actually trying hard to look nice. Not that he ever had to try.

"Is the offer to sit with you still good?" Harry asked Draco, who spun around in shock.

"Yeah, of course." Draco's voice relayed non of the surprise he just displayed.

"Hey Harry," Seamus said sitting at the edge of Harry's table, directly in front of him. "I didn't see you come in."

"Hey Seamus," Harry said, not looking his friend in the eyes.

"We missed you last night," Seamus said staring at Harry intently. "We all played in a chess tournament in the common room."

"I was pretty tired," Harry lied. Seamus' eyes glinted with something Harry couldn't put his finger on.

"You couldn't have been too tired," he looked at Harry who suddenly found his hands very interesting. "Your curtains were closed this morning, you woke up last night?" though it was a question, it sounded like a statement.

"Uhh, well yeah, bad dreams. You know how it goes." Seamus smiled widely.

"It sounded like a pretty damn good dream to me," before Harry could argue his case Snape entered the room and Seamus hopped off the table and went to his seat in a hurry. Draco was thinking over what Seamus said, and half a second after Seamus left he turned to look Harry in the eyes, as if to ask if it was true. Harry's deep blush told him all he needed to know. Harry had a wet dream.

"You may begin," Draco heard his godfather instruct. Damn! He wasn't paying attention and now he didn't know what potion they would be working on. Luckily Harry had his book open to the right page. Draco grabbed it, and slid it between them.

"We're making a moisturizer?" Harry asked bewildered. He found that a pointless potion to be brewing.

"Obviously."

"But that's not even a potion its-," Draco cut him off.

"Its like a paste, and you rub put it on your skin and it instantly does the job, not like those muggle lotions. Someone has to make it, and it's a great medicine for first degree burns and itchy skin." He wasn't paying attention to a word Severus said, and still he knew more about this then Harry. "It's also good for lubricating things," He added with a wink. Harry rolled his eyes, but then hid his face.

"Let me get the ingredients," he stood, and walked to the back of the room, digging through the cupboard. When he came back, Draco was staring at him intensely. "What?"

"Nothing," Draco's voice said it was something.

"Just tell me," Harry said not wanting to play games. Draco smiled, he was waiting for that invitation.

"I was just wondering what you dreamt last night." Harry tried not to show his embarrassment.

"I don't know what your talking about," he lied.

"Sure you do, or was Finnigan implying something else?" Harry put his cauldron in front of him, and looked through the potions book for the next step.

"I didn't have a wet dream," Harry mumbled pouring a pale pink liquid into a measuring cup.

"You know, if you just started beating it, you wouldn't have so many nocturnal emissions," Draco said half joking. He picked up a white flower with a yellow inside, and pulled off all the petals.

"It wasn't a wet dream Draco," He took the petals from Draco and put five of them in the cauldron. He started crushing three of the white petals with a scoopful of beetle eyes.

"Mhmmm."

"I'm serious, it wasn't."

"If you didn't have a wet dream, then what's Finnigan insinuating?" he took the now crushed mixture that was in front of Harry, and added it to the pink liquid, the white petals now dissolved. Instantly Harry started stirring the potion counter-clockwise.

"I…well.. You know.." Harry said not taking his eyes off of his work.

"No, I don't know." Draco was now mixing a blue sludge with vinegar in the now clean measuring cup.

"It doesn't matter, like I'm going to tell you anyways," Harry reversed his stirring has Draco added the diluted blue sludge.

"Why won't you tell me?" Draco asked placing his hand on Harry's knee. Harry's stirring slowed down.

"Because its none of your business." he added a rats tail, and smiled with satisfaction as the now lavender potion began to boil. Draco's hand very slowly moved up his thigh.

"Everything is my business," he said, stopping his hand at Harry's upper thigh. Harry chose to ignore him, and added a spoonful of menthol, stirring it in with extra concentration. Draco was now using two fingers to trace patterns up and down his thigh. "So, no wet dream?" he asked seductively.

"No." Harry confirmed still mixing the potion. "And do you mind?" he asked, pointedly looking at Draco's hand.

"No, I don't mind. I actually quite enjoy doing this, it's a turn on I didn't quite expect."

"You know that's not what I meant."

"If you want me to stop playing with your thigh Harry, just say so."

"Stop." Harry said lightly.

"Stop what?" Draco asked inching his hand up to the very top of Harry's thigh.

"Stop playing with my thigh," he blushed.

"If that's what you want," Draco said, sliding his hand higher, off of Harry's thigh, and resting against his obvious erection. Harry froze, unsure of what to do. "Do you want me to stop this too?" Draco asked squeezing his hand around Harry's hard on. Harry paused before nodding his head once. Draco smiled.

"Say it," he said while slowly rubbing his hand up, and then back down. Harry didn't say anything for a moment. Draco continued.

"Stop," Harry whispered suddenly.

"Stop what?" Draco asked again.

"That. Snape's walking by," Harry whispered fiercely, once again stirring the potion. Draco took his hand off of Harry's cock, and brought them to the table to chop banana slugs in square pieces. After Snape made his rounds Harry turned and glared at Draco. "Keep your hands to yourself," he hissed quietly. Draco smirked.

"I told you it would be exciting sitting with me."

"Just don't touch me again." Harry said, this time sounding like he regretted those words before he even finished saying them.

"Sure, " Draco still wore his smirk, "After all, it wasn't like you were enjoying it. Now if you were hard or something, I would have a difficult time believing that you want me to keep my hands right here." he folded his hands on the table in front of him.

"Shut up." Harry said adding the freshly cut slug to the potion. Draco uncrossed his hands, and brought one down below the table, out of site from the other students. Harry watched it closely, making sure it didn't go near him. Instead Draco brushed his robes off of his own legs, causing it to open from the lap on. Harry stared in disbelief realizing Draco didn't wear pants under his robes. He didn't know why it shocked him, many of the students here who grew up wearing robes didn't feel the need to wear pants under them, some of the muggle born wizards were even taking their lead. Draco placed his hands on his boxers and rubbed his erection like he did Harry's just a minute ago. Harry quickly added the last two ingredients to the potion, and lowered the heat to let it simmer. He then sat back in his chair to watch Draco out of the corner of his eyes.

Draco stroked his erection, glad he chose to sit in the back of the class. He liked the feel of his cotton boxers against his bare skin, and he enjoyed putting on a show for Harry. He watched Harry has he played with himself, and he could tell the Gryffindor was watching him, no matter how discreet he was trying to be. That only heightened his pleasure. He let out a moan, load enough for Harry to hear, but quiet enough that no one else could. Harry turned his head at the sudden noise, but turned back when he met Draco's eyes. The blonde had a smug, but erotic look in his eyes, which Harry found attractive.

Suddenly Draco's hand stopped, and his robes closed. Harry frowned, did Draco stop because he realized he was watching what the blonde was doing? But if so, why was he even doing it knowing Harry was so close, and could look over at anytime?

"It seems as though everyone is in the simmering stage of their potion," Harry jumped when he heard Snape's voice only a foot behind him. That explained why Draco was not continuing with his little show, "A ten minute break is in order, I expect all of you to be back before the second half of double potions starts." Snape's eyes were filled with unspoken threats as every student rushed out of the classroom. "Draco, may I speak with you?" Harry's stomach dropped as he walked out of the classroom. Did Snape see what was going on? Would he tell Dumbledore?

"What?" Harry heard Draco ask annoyed. Harry stood besides the still open door, out of the professors view.

"Be in my office tonight after dinner for your first lesson.." Snape spoke in a whisper. It was too quiet for Harry to hear.

"Fine." Draco left, closing the door behind him. "Spying on me now?" he asked, surprised to see Harry standing there. Harry smiled.

"Friends cant wait up for each other?" he asked innocently, walking down an empty hall. Draco followed.

"Friends?" Draco asked slowing down. Harry almost halted. He thought Draco and him agreed to be friends, just the other day.

"Are we not?" he asked unsure.

"Yeah, yeah we are. Its just I'm not used to it, I wasn't sure if you meant it, or if-,"

"I want to be your friend Draco," Harry's eyes pleaded for the Slytherin to understand what he couldn't say out loud. What he wouldn't say out loud. He wanted to be more then friends. He wanted it more then he wanted anything else at the moment. But he wasn't going to get played. He knew Draco was straight, and he wasn't going to become some sex toy for the blonde to use only when he needed an orgasm.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Draco asked stopping at a suit of armor, and leaning against the wall.

"Nothing I guess," Harry leaned against the wall also. His head was only a few inches from Draco's.

"Fly with me? In the quidditch field at 7?"

"Why?" Harry asked, unsure if this was a joke, or a prank.

"You're my only competition on this campus, it would be good for training." Draco rolled his eyes like it was obvious. "What do you say?"

"I say we need to head back to class, or Snape is going to kill us." They ran off towards class, and slid into their seats. A moment later Neville entered sweaty faced.

"I said ten minutes, not however long you please." Snape reprimanded the Gryffindor, a sneer on his face. "Detention." Neville slumped to his seat. He was always getting into trouble with the Potion Master.

"So flying tomorrow, or not?" Draco whispered turning the heat on their potion up.

"I guess I don't have anything better to do."

"Don't sound so thrilled," Draco whispered sarcastically.

* * *

"Draco!" Harry called to the Slytherin before dinner started.

"Harry," he nodded.

"Can we talk?" Harry directed his gaze to Crabbe and Goyle, indicating he meant alone. Crabbe crossed his arms, and Goyle attempted a glare. Draco motioned them to leave.

"What is this about?" Draco looked passed Harry's shoulder where a nervous Ron watched the both of them, expecting some kind of fight to ensue.

"A group of us are going to Hogsmeade tonight, the twins have to pick up a few things."

"And?" Draco asked.

"If you want to come, you can." Harry pulled at a loose strand on his robes.

"If I want to come, I can?" Draco asked laughing.

"Yeah, were just hanging out, and Ron doesn't want to be around his brothers, I guess they are in a fight or something, he wont talk about it. So I figured you could come with me so I wont be left alone."

"Do you always ramble this much?" Draco asked still laughing.

"No. So do you want to come?"

"I have a thing I have to do after dinner, what time are you guys leaving?" he asked, trying to keep his voice sounding uninterested.

"10, well be back around one."

"Maybe I can go, will it be just you Gryffindors?" Draco wrinkled his nose.

"Fred's bringing some girl from Ravenclaw, and Lee is asking a Hufflepuff right now," Harry pointed to the Hufflepuff table where Lee Jordan was whispering to a cute fifth year.

"Why don't you ask Granger then?"

"Would you invite Hermione to leave campus after curfew without teachers approval?" it was Harry's turn to laugh.

"I wouldn't invite her at all, but I see your point." Draco smirked. He just dissed the bookworm without Harry picking up on it.

"Meet us-," Draco cut Harry off.

"Me and Blaise will meet you in front of the Three Broomsticks at 10:30." Harry watched Draco turn and head to his table.

"What was that about?" Ron asked as Harry joined him at the Gryffindor table.

"Not sure." Harry replied as he watched the blonde grab some food and leave the Great Hall.

"Where's Snape?" Harry looked at the empty seat Ron was pointing to.

"Who knows." He whispered grabbing Ron's arm and bringing it down.

"It's not polite to point." Hermione hissed sitting down besides Ron.

"I heard Snape is giving Draco advanced lessons in potions tonight." Hermione filled them in on the absence of their professor.

"The Dark Lords needing another potion master does he?" Ron slurped into his soup. Harry looked to he Slytherin table at the seat where Draco usually sat. I was left open, as if his housemates were afraid to sit in it. Could Draco really be getting potion lessons to please Voldemort? Is that why Snape had talked to him in private earlier that day?

* * *


	9. TWO TRUTHS, ONE LIE

_**To Gain My Independence **_

I lost one of my regular reviewers, she just didn't review my last chapter or any of my chaps in my other story like she always does. Made me sad. Thanx everyone who did review, made me happy again.

Ok, you should know the drill, rated M. so, this story wasn't supposed to have this last scene(the lemony scene) but you can thank my friend crystal for requesting masturbation material.(she always knows how to make a room full of people feel awkward, I'm not kidding either)

* * *

"A little quieter." Fred instructed the girl he brought from Ravenclaw to sneak to Hogsmeade with them. Ella something. Harry wondered why Fred even brought her, she was loud and giggly. She was also a complete contrast of the Hufflepuff girl who Lee Jordan brought. She was quiet, shy, and somewhat solemn. They walked through the deserted Shrieking Shack, Fred and Lee both holding tightly to their dates. George was hanging on to Harry's arm, and Harry wondered if the redhead thought that he was his date.

"I'm meeting up with some friends in half an hour." He whispered to George just in case there was any confusion.

"Want me to come with you?" George asked taking his hand.

"They're Slytherins." Harry knew George wouldn't be so eager to come now.

"You'll be ok?" he asked rubbing his thumb around Harry's hand.

"Of course. And you guys wont mind that I'm ditching you?" he asked unsure, "Because they can always just join us, that was what we had planned anyways." George seemed to think it over as they walked out of the Shrieking Shack, and into Hogsmeade.

"No, you go and enjoy your time of freedom, we can manage without you just fine." Harry smiled.

"Do you want to meet up with us to walk back?" Fred asked butting into the conversation.

"You guys will all have to walk your dates back, I think it'd be best if you went ahead without me." Secretly Harry wanted to spend as much time with Draco as he could manage. Harry walked along with them, until they came to Zonkos. "What are we doing here?" He asked curiously, the shop said closed.

"The shop owner wants to take a look-see at our latest invention."

"Tell me how it goes?" Harry asked as Fred and George opened the unlocked door. Lee and the two girls waited outside, cuddling up to Lee for warmth. "See you tomorrow." Harry said waving his good byes, shivering in the cold. He walked towards the Three Broomsticks as slowly as he could manage, he still had fifteen minutes before he had to meet Blaise and Draco there.

"A little early?" Blaise asked Harry when he reached the front of the Three Broomsticks.

"Where's Draco? Harry asked, seeing that Blaise was standing alone. He didn't look the slightest bit affected by the cold, in fact, he was flushed while Harry was shivering. Blaise jutted his thumb to the door, indicating that Draco was inside.

"He's talking with a friend of his father's, getting firewhiskey for Theo's upcoming birthday.

"Firewhiskey is sounding pretty good right now." Harry said rubbing his hands together to keep them warm. Blaise smiled. Harry's lips were blue, and his teeth were chattering.

"What idiot wears muggle jeans and a t-shirt in the snow?" Harry crossed his arms and held them close to himself.

"There wasn't s-snow on Hogwarts grounds, I didn't think th-there would be snow here." he chattered. Blaise only laughed at Harry's foolishness. A minute passed in silence, except for noise of Harry's teeth clashing together rapidly.

"Come here." Blaise commanded taking his winter robe halfway off. "Put your arm through there." He directed. Desperate for warmth, Harry agreed putting his right arm through the robe. They stood there huddled closely together, Blaise's left arm through one sleeve, Harry's right arm in the other. Blaise rubbed Harry's left arm to keep it warm, managing to bring back the circulation in Harry's fingers.

"Th-thanks." Harry chattered. Blaise nodded his head.

"What the bloody hell are you doing jerking off Harry's arm for?" Draco asked stepping out of the Three Broomsticks, a large brown bag in his hands, the sound of bottles faintly clanking together could be heard. Harry jumped, and pulled his arm away from Blaise, even though the warmth it provided was much needed.

"Just warming him up." Blaise said casually. Draco sat the brown bag down, and shrank it small enough to fit in his pocket.

"Foreplay?" Draco asked smirking. He watched as Harry blushed and withdrew himself from Blaise's robes, only to immediately start shivering.

"Bloody hell Harry, where's your robes?" Draco asked seeing Harry's attire.

"He didn't think it would be snowing here." Blaise answered in a somewhat mocking, but mostly joking voice.

"Idiot." Draco said taking off his outer robe, and handing it to the Gryffindor. Harry took it gratefully, and rushed to put it on. it was a little to long for him so he had to hold it up with his hands as not to drag it, but it was warm. It also smelled just like Draco's cologne, making Harry's knees weak as he breathed in deeply filling his body with the intoxicating scent.

"Where are we meeting everyone?" Draco asked, realizing Harry's friends were nowhere to be seen.

"Were not, Fred and George are at Zonkos selling products, and I thought you to might find it a little awkward hanging out with a bunch of Gryffindors."

"Oooh!" Blaise exclaimed excitedly. "So you really don't mind having a three way?" he asked anxiously. Obviously Draco had filled him in on that.

"No Blaise, Harry is my boyfriend, get your own." Draco said stepping closer to Harry and wrapping his arm around his waist. His eyes had a somewhat apologetic and embarrassed look to it. It was much easier to lie to his father who was angry about the relationship, then to Blaise who was turned on by it and wanted to join in.

"Ok ok." Blaise said smiling, he felt like saying 'thought you said you weren't gay,' but held his tongue when Draco looked at Harry in concern.

"Still cold?" Draco asked feeling the Gryffindor shiver beneath him.

"Nah, I'm fine." Harry lied, not fooling any one. Draco pulled a bottle of firewhiskey out of his pocket and enlarged it.

"Drink this." He handed it over to a reluctant Harry. Anyone could see him.

"I'm really ok." Harry denied the drink that he wanted desperately to warm his body. "I don' want the whole world watching me walk around town taking drinks straight out of the bottle like a drunk."

"Worried about your image?" Draco asked with a smirk. He grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him in the opposite direction they were walking until they came to a section just passed the main shops that were filled with small cottages. Blaise walked alongside of them, already aware of where Draco was taking Harry. They stopped outside the largest of the small cottages and Draco released Harry's hand.

"You can warm up in here, and we can all just hang around for a bit." Harry looked at the cottage unsure. It seemed to be far fancier then the rest, which had a simply homey look to it. This one looked like it could be in a designer magazine.

"Is this yours?" he asked looking at the cottage, seeing a porch with seats to expensive to be outside, and magically escalating steps, even though there were only five of them. Draco nodded, a smug smile on his face.

"It's really his mothers for when she goes shopping and gets tired." Blaise said honestly.

"And my father uses it when he wants to shag Severus during the school year." Harry's eyes widened and his jaw dropped disbelievingly.

"It was a joke." Blaise filled him in.

"Well, come on in." Draco said leading the way inside, not using a key or wand to unlock the door. Harry wondered how he did that, but decided not to ask just in case it was a common thing in the Magical world. Maybe he'd ask the twins or Hermione later.

"Make yourself comfortable." Blaise said as if it was his home. Harry felt a stab of jealousy. He wondered how good of friends Blaise and Draco really were. This jealousy only lasted a second before he was distracted, the inside of the cottage looked like someone took the Malfoy Manors main rooms, shrunk them slightly, and rearranged them just the slightest bit.

"Wow."

"Creepy huh?" Draco asked seeing the bewildered look on Harry's face. Harry only nodded before sitting next to Blaise on the couch. Draco sat besides him, and gave him the bottle of Firewhiskey, about the size of a wine bottle. Without hesitation, Harry took a swig, and then sighed. The drink instantly warmed him, and he could feel the heat traveling through his body. It only lasted a minute before the heat dispelled and he was cold again. They sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes as Harry took drinks to warm himself. Blaise just stared at his feet trying to come up with something to say, and Draco opened another Firewhiskey for himself and Blaise to share. Another ten minutes of awkward silence passed.

"It's a little quiet," Blaise said still staring at his feet. The half empty bottle of firewhiskey he and Draco shared now sat next to them. "How about we play a game?"

"What kind of game?" Draco asked watching Harry's still blue lips take another sip. His bottle of firewhiskey was also half gone, but it didn't look like the Gryffindor had any intentions of putting it down just yet.

"Two truths, one lie." Blaise said, he obviously had been thinking this through.

"Never heard of it." Draco said instantly brushing that idea aside.

"You h-haven't?" Harry asked amazed. "Let's play." Harry looked at Blaise excited.

"Ok, Draco all you do is say two truths and a lie in any order you want, and we have to guess what the lie is."

"Sounds simple enough." Draco said, though the game didn't sound much fun.

"I'll start." Blaise said getting off the couch and sitting in front of Harry and Draco. "I hate HoneyDukes chocolate shaped warts, I had sex all the time with my mums fifth husband, and green is my favorite color."

"Easy." Draco said bored. "Your favorite color is silver."

"Nope." Blaise said with a smile. "That was before I got to stare in Harry's eyes." He half joked.

"You hate HoneyDukes chocolate shaped warts?" Draco asked unsure. Blaise nodded.

"Isn't having sex with your mum's husband incest?" Harry asked taking another drink of firewhiskey.

"Nah, your turn." Harry thought for a moment.

"I smoked gillyweed at Ron's house last year, I'm allergic to tofu, and Professor McGonagall bought me my first broom."

"McGonagall did not buy you your first broom."

"Yeah, she really did. I'm allergic to tofu."

"She really bought you a Nimbus 2000? Is she allowed to do that? That's cheating!" Draco frowned. Harry just shrugged his shoulders.

"Why'd you ever try tofu?" Blaise asked. Just the name itself sounded gross, let alone the smell and the looks.

"It was one of the diet plans my aunt put my cousin on." Harry said dismissively. "Have a go Draco." He emptied his bottle and placed it by Draco's and Blaise's.

"Uhhh…I learned to fly a broom when I was four, I can beat Harry at chess any day, and I have a tattoo of a wand next to my wand."

"Last is a lie." Blaise said winking, causing a small bit of jealousy to pass through Harry.

"Go." Harry directed Blaise.

"I once used a penis enlargement spell on myself that did not wear of for two days and left me sensitive and half an inch smaller the next day, I drank dragons blood when I was 12 for a galleon, and I told Professor Snape I'd like to see his arse in leather."

"The last one." Harry said looking green in the face.

"No, I really did tell him that, I didn't drink dragons blood until I was 14, and it was for 3 galleons."

"How much trouble did you get in?"

"He asked me if I had a pair to lend him, then gave me detention with McGonagall for a month."

"No way" Harry said picking up Draco's half empty drink and holding it in his hands. "Okay, I once streaked across the quidditch field on a dare at midnight, I entertained the Weasley twins in a closet at the same time, and I took Ginny Weasley's virginity last summer." Harry said before chugging down the bottle of firewhiskey. Blaise and Draco were both stumped as to which was a lie. Non of them sounded like Harry.

"The second?" Blaise guessed.

"Nooope!" Harry said with a smile. "That was a very satisfying day after a week of being blue balled by Draco." Harry said obviously drunk, but accepting another bottle of Firewhiskey from Draco. "I wouldn't have sex with Ginny if someone paid me. Fire crotch!" Harry laughed and took another sip. Draco and Blaise exchanged looks before Draco took his turn.

"I can say the alphabet backwards easily, I once played naked doctor with Luna Lovegood when we were 9, and my neck is very sensitive." Harry turned to Draco and placed his lips on his neck, sucking lightly and licking. Draco shivered beneath him and his body relaxed.

"You never played naked doctor with Looney." He breathed on the boys sensitive neck. Draco nearly whimpered when Harry pulled away.

"Actually, I'm rubbish at my backwards alphabet, no cute rhyme to go with it."

"Really Draco, Looney Lovegood?" Blaise asked rolling his eyes. "I had sex with my mums sixth husband, I gave my newest step dad a blowjob, and Draco is repulsive."

"Obviously Draco's not repulsive." Harry said, speaking louder then necessary. His body was finally warm again and he took Draco's robe off of him, but continued to drink his firewhiskey. "I think I'm gay, the first time I ever wanked was just the other day to images and thoughts of Draco, and I'm six foot tall." It was obvious Harry was not six foot tall, and Draco's cock stiffened instantly at the thought of Harry stroking himself to an erection thinking of him.

"My dad and Severus really do use this cottage for sex, Harry is drunk, and he gave me a hard on that is borderline painful." unabashed, Harry reached over and squeezed Draco's cock lightly before pulling away.

"Well he's not lying about that. So it must be the second one, I'm not drunk." but his slurred words, too loud voice, and lack of usual modesty said otherwise.

Blaise smirked. "Harry gave me a hard on, Harry's drunk, and Draco does not have it bad for Harry."

"The first." Draco said glaring at Blaise.

"No, I have an erection too." Blaise said smirking. "Want to feel it for proof Harry?"

"He believes you." Draco said latching his arm in Harry's to keep him from moving.

"I'm a fast runner, I want to touch Draco, and my tongue is pierced." Harry said taking another gulp of his Firewhiskey.

"I've never felt your tongue ring before, so it's a lie." Draco said, wishing Harry would touch him like he said he wanted to.

"Your up." Harry said when Draco seemed to forget.

"I once found an issue of gay wands in my Father's possessions when looking for my birthday presents, I kept that issue, and Granger is not a know it all."

"Hermione is to a know it all." Harry said loudly, and then bursting into a fit of laughter that lasted for five minutes straight. When he finally stopped, Blaise continued with his turn.

"I dry humped my mums second husband, I rimmed her third, and I have never touched Harry's balls before."

"Did you want to?" Harry asked before starting himself on another round of laughter.

"I think we should head back to Hogwarts now." Draco directed them once Harry stopped his laughing.

"It is getting late." Blaise agreed standing up off the floor and stretching out his sore back. Harry chugged the last half of the drink, successful spilling a large portion on his shirt when he burst out laughing mid drink. Draco decided to leave the three empty bottles knowing a house elf would clean it up before morning. He stood and walked towards the door, Blaise behind him. Harry stood too, took three steps and fell face first.

"Harry?" Draco asked when Harry made no move to get up.

"He's bleeding." Blaise laughed causing Draco to glare at him.

"Are you hurt bad?" Draco asked lifting Harry up and spelling the blood under his nose clean.

"Never felt better, my whole body is numb" Harry said loudly. Draco hooked an arm around Harry and walked him out the door.

"I bet if you kicked me in the balls, I wouldn't even feel it." Harry said loudly as they caught up to Blaise and walked through Hogsmeade.

"Quiet Harry, or I will kick you in the balls." Draco whispered as they stumbled towards Hogwarts.

"Well do it then." Harry said. "I'm numb, I wouldn't feel it. I'd be hard as steel, like superman." Harry said proudly.

"Superman?" Blaise asked bewildered. Draco's mind was still on the hard as steel bit.

"Cast a silencing charm on him, and then help me carry him to Gryffindor tower." Draco directed Blaise as he huffed his way through Hogwarts. After they made it to Gryffindor tower, they stood outside trying to help Harry remember the password.

"I think it had to do with birds and bees." Harry said after they took the silencing charm off. "O was it bezoars and..ow!" Harry exclaimed as Draco and Blaise yanked him around a dark corner, effectively making them tumble towards the floor..

"Shush, I think someone's coming." Harry smiled widely, Draco was pressed on top of him.

"It's Severus!" Blaise hissed in a quiet voice as their head of house walked up the stairs.

"Maybe he's wearing leather…" Harry's voice was cut of by Draco's mouth. The blonde figured that would be the fastest way to silence him. Harry didn't mind as he eagerly kissed back. Using his wand Blaise cast a well placed silencing charm, and Draco released Harry's lips.

"Let's go." Blaise said helping Draco up, and then helping him take Harry down a different flight of stairs headed for the dungeons. They wanted to get as far away from the professor as they could manage. After they entered the Slytherin common room Blaise once again took the silencing charm of Harry, only to find the boy in another fit of laughter.

"Is he sleeping in your bed, or mine?" Blaise asked Draco, hoping Harry would get to sleep in his bed.

"No one's, he can sleep here on the couch." Draco said stubbornly.

"Two truths and a lie." Blaise said looking at Draco. "If Snape checks in on the common room Harry is dead or expelled, if someone wakes up before us Harry is dead or expelled, and my erection is gone and not wanting something warm in my bed."

"Pervert." Draco said walking Harry to the stairs. "My bed." He added just in case Blaise didn't pick up on it.

"Goodnight then." Blaise said after making sure they made it up the stairs and in the room fine. Harry had finally stopped laughing and looked at the beds with an eager look in his eyes. Only two beds were empty and he was willing to bet that Draco's was the one that was made up nice and neat. After stripping out of his firewhiskey stained shirt and jeans, he stumbled to it and laid down without an invitation. He didn't bother to get under the covers.

"Night." Draco finally answered Blaise stripping down to his boxers and an undershirt, joining Harry on the bed , laying as far away as he could manage on the small bed.

"This is the third bed we have shared and you are still a prude." Harry whispered loudly to the Slytherin.

"I am not a prude." Draco whispered back, his voice much quieter.

"Prove it!" Harry whispered back still much too loud.

"Go to sleep Harry, you will regret it in the morning if I decide to prove anything." Draco reasoned.

"No, I don't think I will, not at all." Harry said leaning towards Draco and placing his lips on the newly found sensitive spot. "I rather fancy the idea of being with you." Harry said nipping against the hollow of Draco's flesh. Shivers ran through Draco's body as Harry seemed to know exactly how to tease him. He could feel his erection start to come back, and he reluctantly pulled away.

"You need to sleep Harry, we have classes tomorrow." But Harry's hand rubbing lazy circles across his chest said other wise.

"I'm not really tired." Harry argued, his hand sliding under Draco's shirt and grazing his nipple. Draco began to wonder why he was even fighting this has Harry's hands felt like magic. Harry's lips were against his neck again, and his hands were lifting Draco's shirt up. Harry released his mouth to take the undershirt off, and Draco paused to cast a silencing charm. Before he knew it, Harry's mouth was on his nipple causing a small moan to come from Draco. He had never experienced that before, and it felt wonderful, Harry really knew how to use that tongue. Now fully erect, Draco arched his back when Harry moved his hand to play with Draco's free nipple.

"Harry." Draco let out a breathy moan.

"We should really get to sleep shouldn't we?" Harry asked predicting what the blonde would say.

"Yess!" Draco agreed just as Harry's hand moved to stroke him. Harry's hand felt so good on him, that he let out an unsatisfied groan when he removed it. Harry pulled Draco's now rock hard erection out of his shorts, and began to stroke it again. Draco thrust his hips forward with each stroke and let out contented sighs. Harry rotated his wrists causing his hands to go in a circular motion. Draco loved the feelings Harry was causing him, and didn't want them to stop. Draco wriggled his hips with excitement, trying to get more friction.

"Faster," Draco whispered almost out of breath. Harry obliged and as he sped up, so did Draco's moans. His hips were involuntary lifting off the bed, and he was fucking against Harry's hand. Draco's body relaxed, and he groaned with displeasure when Harry's hand slowed, he had been so close to cumming. His pouted lip was covered with a tentative kiss. Draco pressed into the kiss, and rolled himself on top of Harry, kissing deeper and faster. Soon the kiss was rough and they were out of breath. As the kisses got more frenzied, they were also shortened. Panting and out of breath Draco bucked his hips into Harry's, they both inhaled a breath of air at the contact. Hurriedly Harry removed his boxers and wrapped his hands around both his and Draco's cocks. He stroked their cocks together, and Draco reveled in the new, but good sensation it brought. The smooth hard cock against his felt right, like it was supposed to be there.

"Fuck." Draco sighed when Harry's hand tightened, his body pressed closers. Their balls were now slightly rubbing together and neither Draco nor Harry had felt anything like it. Draco didn't last long, and he came hard, his cum landing across Harry's stomach.

"Draco?" Harry asked as the blonde was catching his breath.

"Yeah?"

"Can we do that again sometime?" Harry asked in his still drunken fog.

"Whenever you want." Draco agreed spelling the two clean. He took his hand and began to stroke Harry's still hard erection. He could feel Harry's thighs tense and he smirked. He knew that he would not last long. He was glad for silencing charms, because Harry was very vocal, and twice as loud as Draco.

"So..goo-ood!" Harry screamed when Draco's grip on the base of his penis tightened. Draco rubbed Harry faster and enjoyed the boys moaning and exclamations. He like bringing someone to an orgasm, something he had never really went out of his way to do. For him sex had always been about his pleasure, and once that was satisfied it was done. But has Harry came, Draco enjoyed watching it almost has if it had been himself that was in the throes of an orgasm.

"Best feeling ever." Harry mumbled before kissing Draco. No sooner had Draco started to get into the kiss, Harry pulled away and rested against the pillow. Draco laid down next to Harry,

* * *

Next chapter is Harry waking up in the Slytherins room, Harry trying to explain to Ron where he was……and Harry and Draco's quidditch date

-------------------------------------------

I actually found this chapter a little difficult, since in my other story Are You My Daddy? I switched it up from its normal severus/harry, and did 5 year old Draco's point of view. And since I spent the whole day thinking how a young Draco would react and perceives things, and how he would feel and think, it made it difficult getting into a 16 year old Draco's head.


	10. KISS KISS

_**To Gain My Independence**_

Ah, I had this all typed up and uploaded, and I guess I forgot to post it. Lolz, it was almost two weeks without any reviews before I was like "is this chapter that horrible?" And then I started crying because even my regular reviewers didn't like it enough to review. So I went to take it down, figuring I would rewrite it, when I saw that I never posted it….Needless to say I felt like an idiot.

Anyways, next chapter will probably be beta'd

* * *

Draco awoke to his bed curtains being pulled open by Theodore Nott.

"Shut the curtains!" Draco commanded when he noticed Harry was still undressed.

"Blaise was telling the truth!" Draco got out of the bed, and shut the curtains behind himself.

"Where's the head ache potions?" Draco asked opening a drawer and finding it lacking in the potion he needed.

"You don't look hung over." Crabbe said giving Draco a vial from his own stash.

"Did anybody ask you Vincent?" Draco took the bottle from him and opened the curtains around his bed just slightly. Harry was sleeping face down, his mouth open and drooling on Draco's pillow. Draco wanted to be mad, but he couldn't, and he didn't know why. "Harry?" he whispered into Harry's ear. Harry didn't stir. His light, even snoring continued. "Harry wake up." he said a little louder. Harry let out a small snort, and turned his head. Within seconds his quiet snores started up again.

"That's attractive." Blaise's sarcastic voice said coming into the room fully dressed. He had a pair of Gryffindor robes folded not so neatly in his arms.

"Where'd you get those?" Draco asked looking at the robes. He watched as Blaise smiled proudly, if not a little smug.

"I had some first year get one of the Weasley twins out of their common room. When one of them came out, I'm not sure which, I asked him to get one of Harry's robes for him."

"And he did, just like that?" Draco looked at him suspiciously. The twins were not ones to do Slytherins favors.

"Yeah, he said he owed Harry." Blaise shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal. Draco turned back to Harry, his annoyance plainly written on his face.

"Won't you get up already?" Draco sighed, smacking Harry lightly on the bum. Harry groaned and rolled over.

"Harry!" Blaise yelled from where he was standing.

"Hmmm?" Harry mumbled waking up. His hands went straight to his head. He had a terrible headache, and for a moment he thought it was his scar.

"Never mind." Blaise called out. "Your welcome." he mouthed to Draco.

"I had it handled." Draco whispered clenching his teeth together in irritation.

"Where am I?" Harry asked finally opening his eyes and seeing he wasn't in his own bed. He looked around and all he could see was Draco's head poking between the curtains.

"My dorm room. Here drink this." he handed the vial to Harry, who was staring at him in confusion.

"How'd I get in here?" He asked not drinking the potion.

"Don't you remember anything from last night?" Draco asked sitting down at the foot of the bed. Harry suddenly realized he was naked, and he pulled the covers around himself.

"Not really. Did I fall asleep at your cabin?" He asked confused.

"It's more of a cottage, and no." Draco looked at the still full vial in Harry's hand. "It'd help if you drink that." Harry looked at the olive green goop and crinkled his nose.

"What is it?" He asked sniffing it. "I'm not drinking this." he decided. Ron's socks smelled more appetizing.

"It's for hangovers." Draco waited for Harry to drink the potion, but Harry set it down uninterested. His head continued to pound, but he could live with that. "For Merlin's sake Potter." Draco said picking up the potion and unscrewing the top off. "Drink up." He said holding it to Harry's lips. Harry drank it, not because he wanted to, or because Draco was forcing him to, but because he called him Potter. He didn't want Draco to be mad at him anymore. "Feel better?" Draco asked as the pounding in Harry's head receded.

"Much," he agreed. He swished his tongue around, trying to rid the bitter taste from his mouth.

"Good." Draco opened the curtains. Harry watched as he rummaged through a dresser drawer and pulled out two silk boxers and two under shirts. Draco changed into a pair of the pants and shirt, and opened another drawer. He pulled out a crisp white button up, and put it on slowly. "Get dressed." Draco threw the second pair of boxers and under shirt to Harry.

"I don't wear these." Harry tossed the undershirt back. "It'd be too long anyways." he added when it looked like Draco was going to protest. It was the truth though, Draco was a good five or six inches taller.

"Fine, Theo can you lend Harry a dress shirt and a school jumper?" the shorter slytherin glared at Draco.

"It's Teddy, not Theo." He said pulling a white shirt out of his trunk. It was not perfectly folded and placed in a drawer like Draco's clothes were. He handed the shirt to Harry, who nodded his thanks. Harry stood, and slipped the silk boxers on in one fast fluid motion.

"No wonder Draco enjoys fucking you." Teddy joked looking at Harry's now covered crotch. Harry blushed, and busied himself with the buttons on his shirt. Draco sent a mild stinging hex to Teddy's behind.

"How about the jumper Theo?" he asked casually as Teddy jumped and rubbed his bum.

"Your wish is my command oh holey one." Teddy replied sarcastically. He flashed a devilish grin towards Draco and pulled his robes off. He walked closer to Harry as he pulled his jumper off, leaving him in nothing but his tie and a dark green pair of briefs. "Here you go." He smirked at Draco has he handed Harry the jumper. Harry reluctantly took it and stepped back at the same time.

"You better watch it." Draco whispered in Teddy's ear while handing him a shirt he pulled out of the boy's trunk. "Let's go Harry." Draco said after Harry dressed in the robe Blaise gave him, he was now putting on his socks and trainers from the night before. When he was done, he followed Draco out of the room, down some stairs and into the Slytherin common room. Every Slytherin quieted for a second, before they started whispering to each other. They had heard Harry stayed the night when Blaise had walked through holding a pair of his robes, but non of them had actually believed it.

"Just ignore them." Draco said while grabbing Harry's arm and leading him out of the common room, and to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"What happened last night?" Harry asked as he followed Draco down a cold corridor.

"What do you remember?" Harry thought about Draco's question for a minute.

"Everything, up until sometime during two truths and a lie. Hey, did Blaise really do all those things with his step dads?" Harry asked concerned, forgetting about his question.

"I wouldn't doubt it, he's a slut, or have you not noticed?"

"Some just call me promiscuous." Blaise said joining them. "How are you feeling Harry?"

"Much better." Harry could still taste the potion in his mouth though.

"You seem to be walking okay, I take it Draco used plenty of lubrication?" Harry turned confused eyes to Draco, just as he was popping Blaise on the back of his head. Suddenly it clicked, he knew what Blaise meant. His face flushed in embarrassment, and he kept his eyes to his feet as he walked. He was aware of Blaise and Draco arguing in hushed tones, but he paid them no mind as he concentrated on his body's reaction o each step he took. He didn't feel any discomfort, or anything out of the ordinary.

"Are we still on for quidditch tonight?" Harry looked up, finally noticing they were standing outside the doors of the Great Hall, Blaise was nowhere to be seen. He wondered when he had left.

"Quidditch?" Harry asked confused.

"Yeah, remember?" and suddenly Harry did remember their quidditch date.

"Of course, at seven. I'll meet you there?" he asked unsure.

"If you want, or we can meet up after dinner, and get our brooms together. I keep mine with my teams, I assume you do the same?" It took Harry a moment to realize that was a question and not a statement.

"Yes, so then we can meet right here after dinner then?" Harry asked unsure.

"Yeah. Are you okay?" Draco reached his hand out to Harry's forehead, checking for a fever of some sort.

"I'm fine." Harry assured.

"You seem out of it." Draco said concerned, now checking Harry's cheeks for the fever.

"It's just, I'm trying to figure out…Is what Blaise said…you know about the lubrication..?" Harry tried to ask.

"We didn't have sex." Draco answered, knowing what Harry was trying to ask. Harry visibly relaxed. He wanted to remember his first time with Draco.

"Did we ummm…?" Harry tried to think of a way to ask his new question.

"Do anything else?" Draco asked knowingly.

"Yeah," Harry answered, grateful he didn't have to ask.

"We did do some things." Draco answered.

"Oh." Harry said disappointed.

"I told you that you would regret it." Draco said partially smug, and also disappointed.

"I don't regret it." Harry rushed out. He looked at Draco's disbelieving face, and he continued. I just wish I could remember it." Harry looked down, and when he looked up he was blushing. "Did I like it?" he whispered. Draco smirked as he remembered last night.

"It sounded like it." He said wagging his eyebrows in a jokingly manner. Harry blushed deeper.

"Did you?" he whispered so quietly Draco almost didn't hear.

"You really don't remember?" He asked Harry. That wasn't a yes.

"No." Harry answered. Draco took a step closer to him, and brought his face to Harry's.

"It was one of the best nights of my life." Draco whispered before leaning in and placing his lips against Harry's. It was a gentle kiss, Draco was giving Harry a chance to easily push away. Harry was sure his heart stopped for a moment. Suddenly his whole body flushed with warmth, and he eagerly responded to the kiss. After a moment Draco reluctantly pulled away.

"You'll miss breakfast if you don't go now." He said breathing deeply.

"Who needs food anyways." Harry said placing a hand around Draco's neck, and pulling him closer for another kiss. Draco let the kiss continue for another moment before pulling away. Harry's mouth tasted like the headache potion, reminding him that Harry did indeed need food.

"You do, you drank too much last night to go on an empty stomach. Besides," he added, when he noticed Harry leaning in for another kiss. "That potion is not supposed to be taken on an empty stomach. You don't want to get sick do you?" Harry groaned and pulled away, his lower lip pouting. Draco found it too tempting, and locked his lips with Harry's again. This time it was Harry's turn to pull away.

"Someone has to be responsible." he pecked Draco on the lips. "See you tonight, right here." He reminded before entering the Great Hall. The Great Hall was half empty. Almost every Ravenclaw, and Hermione, were frantically going over notes. Harry remembered that there was supposed to be a test in one of his classes. He just couldn't remember which. Ginny was sitting next to Hermione looking irritated, stabbing her sausage with her fork harder then necessary. The Weasley twins seemed to be dancing around questions Ron was asking them. When he stepped behind Ron, Fred looked up, relief in his eyes.

"There he is ask him yourself." Harry sat bracing himself for an onslaught of questions, but Ron didn't ask him anything.

"Ask him already Ronald." an annoyed Ginny said. She still had her fork in her sausage, and was mutilating it with a knife.

"I don't have to ask, I know he was getting ready to tell me." Ron defended himself against his little sisters irritation.

"Tell you what?" Harry asked, positive he already knew.

"Ronald wants to know where you were last night, he hasn't let it drop all morning." Ginny said, giving up on cutting her sausage and picking up a piece of toast, she began to viciously rip the crust off.

"I have not been asking all morning." Ron countered. After the crust of Ginny's toast laid in a pile on her plate, she started shredding her toast.

"You have Ron, and its getting old and tiresome. I don't know why you're skirting around the question now." Ginny stood and tossed her toast down. "I have to go meet up with Dean." and she left in a storm.

"Is she okay?" Harry asked concerned.

"Pms." George said brushing it aside.

"Red-headed temper." Ron countered, as if he didn't want to think of Ginny on her period.

Hermione packed her book bag. "I want to get to class early and prepare for the test some more." She rushed off looking nervous. She was always like this before a test.

"So where were you?" Ron asked casually. Harry poured himself some juice and took a long sip.

"I went to Hogsmeade. We invited you, remember?" Harry gestured to himself and the twins.

"The twins were back in the morning, you weren't. And why was Blaise Zabini getting a pair of your robes from the twins? Are you two dating now? Did you stay at Hogsmeade and snog him all night?" Fred and George stood up, they both had devilish grins on their faces.

"Now Ron." George started.

"Your not his Mother." Fred finished.

"If he wants to snog a Slytherin all night, why should it concern you."

"Is someone feeling a tad bit jealous." George snickered.

"Do you need more alone time with Harry?" Ron's face flushed, as Fred and George winked at him and left, each nodding a goodbye to Harry. Harry was at a lost for words.

"We should head to class." he stood, taking a piece of the toast Ginny tore up.

"I hate them." Ron grumbled picking up his book bag. "Are you and Zabini dating?" Ron asked riffling through his bag.

"Not a chance." Harry looked at Ron's book bag and groaned. He didn't have his with him, and he didn't have time to go and get it.

"You would tell me if your dating Malfoy wouldn't you?" Ron was leading Harry to their History of Magic class.

'I don't think I am." Harry looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was near. "Would you hate me if I was?" he whispered.

"Yes." Ron replied, but the grin on his face said other wise. "I want to throw up just thinking about that ferret, I'd rather not have to think about you with that rodent."

"I'm being serious Ron." Harry slowed their walking pace down, as they neared their class. He waited in silence as Hannah Abbott walked past them, flashing a smile at Harry and blushing. "I think I might like him." He said when she passed out of earshot. "A lot." he added.

"Malfoy?" Ron looked like he swallowed something nasty. "That git?" Harry nodded his head. "You have to be insane, Harry this is Malfoy we're talking about."

"I know, and I don't get it either. It's not like he's even gay, but I can't help it." Harry stopped walking, and leaned against the closest wall. Behind him a painting of a girl locked in a tower was busy looking out her window desperately. It reminded Harry of Rapunzel.

"Your new at this whole gay thing. Maybe your just confused. You probably mixing up love and hate since they are so strong of emotions." Ron said, trying his hardest to give a Hermione answer. He did not like the idea of Harry with something as evil as Malfoy.

"Maybe, but I don't think so Ron." Harry rested his hand against the Rapunzel painting. The girl in the painting reached out to him, as if expecting he would try and pull her out of the picture.

"You'll grow out of it. I mean you have to, since Malfoy is straight." Harry could tell that Ron did not want to be having this conversation. He kept glancing to their classroom door, looking ready to bolt.

"He asked me to play quidditch with him tonight, do you think that means anything?" Harry started walking again. He wondered why he was asking Ron, of all people, these questions.

"We play quidditch all the time and it means nothing." He answered. "Are you ready for the test?" Ron opened the classroom door a little too swiftly. Harry could tell Ron was uncomfortable, so he went with the topic change.

"Am I ever ready for a History of Magic test?" Harry wished he woke up early and read over Hermione's notes like he usually did. The test was much harder than he thought it would be, and he struggled through the whole thing. About halfway through, he zoned out, not thinking about anything in particular. Five minutes before class was over, he was hit in the back of his head by someone's quill. He grabbed the quill off his shoulder, where it landed, and turned around eyeing the Ravenclaw behind him.

"Are you going to finish the test?" The Ravenclaw whispered. He was a tall ash blonde with light freckles on his nose. His eyes were brown, and he had a cocky grin on his face.

"I guess I should." Harry turning back around.

"Can I have my quill back?" The Ravenclaw asked in a playful tone. Harry turned back around and handed him his quill.

"My names Josh." the Ravenclaw whispered.

"Harry." Harry whispered back.

"I know. I mean who doesn't. Hey, is it true?" Josh asked. Harry looked at him confused.

"Is what true?"

"That your, well you know, into guys." Harry blushed, and debated whether or not to answer the question. "I've never been with a guy." Josh continued, not needing an answer. "but I wouldn't mind being with you, if your looking." Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He had only just met this guy not even a minute ago.

"I'm no looking, sorry." Josh's face fell for a split second, before his cocky grin was back. "So its true?" he said again.

"What's true?" Harry asked getting annoyed.

"You and Draco? I heard you two slept together. I always thought you guys hated each other."

"We don't hate each other. I have to get back to my test, I only have a few minutes." Harry turned back around, and began guessing answers on his test. After class was over, he found Ron and Hermione, and followed them to transfiguration. He passed Josh on his way out, who was busy gossiping to a group of his fellow Ravenclaws.

"It's true." Harry heard him whisper. "He told me himself, they love each other." Harry hoped that Josh wasn't talking about him, he never said the words love, he only said they didn't hate each other. Transfiguration went by slowly. The whole class was busy talking and whispering to each other. Everyone but Ron, Hermione, and him were too unfocused to attempt to change a rat into a cat. A simple spell, according to Ron, who managed it on his twelfth try.

"I'll meet you at lunch." Harry told Ron and Hermione after class ended.

"Where you going?" Ron asked curious. Hermione was busy neatly putting her notes away.

"I have to get my bag, I'll need it for divination." Harry walked to Gryffindor tower alone. Once inside the common room, he passed Ginny, who was talking with Dean. Harry waved to her, but she pretended not to see him, and turned her back. Harry walked to her, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Gin, can we talk?" he asked confused. He wondered what he did to make her mad. She whispered something to Dean, before he left to join Seamus.

"What Harry?" Ginny asked not looking at him.

"Are you -are we okay?" Harry asked, putting his hands together and fiddling his thumbs.

"What ever gave you the impression that we aren't?" Ginny's answer was cold, and she still refused to look at Harry.

"What did I do?" he said softly, trying to catch her eye. She looked up, her face distorted in furry.

"Malfoy Harry? Really? How could you choose him over me?" Harry could hear the anger and pain in her voice.

"Ginny I didn't choo-" he started, but Ginny cut him off.

"Save it Harry, I heard you and Malfoy are fucking, and Dean saw you two kissing this morning. He said you guys looked pretty chummy!" she yelled at him. "He's a jerk Harry, I thought you hated him!" her eyes filled with tears, and Harry didn't know what to say to make her feel better.

"I thought I did too." He whispered.

"Then what happened, why do you like him over me? Am I not pretty enough for you? Is it because he's blonde? I can dye my hair Harry." the tears in her eyes spilled out, but she ignored them.

"Its not that Gin, I love your hair. I'm just-you know I'm gay." Harry replied in a low voice. "I thought you understood."

"I would understand if you like guys, but Malfoy?" she wiped the tears from her face, but more fell from her eyes. They seemed to catch the light, and shined like diamonds. Harry knew Ginny was beautiful, and she was still pretty when she cried. He wanted to like her, he wanted to be straight. His life would be simply and not confusing. Ginny was someone that has always loved him, and he had no doubts when it came to her. He didn't know why he couldn't bring himself to like her in the way he wanted to.

"I can't help it Gin, I can't help who I like. Don't think I haven't tried." Harry was now looking down. He didn't like to watch her cry. She was like a sister to him, and it hurt to see her in pain.

"You can help it, if you really wanted to." she seethed, her hands were on her hips now, and she had stopped crying.

"Then tell me why your so concerned with who I like, when you are dating Dean?" Harry asked quietly, looking towards Dean and Seamus. They were both looking back, and everyone else in the common room was too. Ginny was standing silently, tears in her eyes again.

"I don't know." she replied quietly, unheard by Harry, who at the same time whispered, "I have to go." he left the common room in a rush, and hurried to the Great Hall for lunch. Halfway there he realized he forgot his book bag. Frustrated, he leaned against the wall, next to a painting. It was a painting of a young man with a dimpled smile, and a suit of armor. He was sitting on a white horse, and behind him was a blonde girl. Harry recognized her from the painting he saw this morning. She was the girl who was trapped in the tower, the one who reminded him of Rapunzel. He knew she would eventually have to go back o her painting, and he wondered if she felt pain when she was away from her prince.

"It's not that interesting of a painting." a familiar voice said from behind him. He felt two arms wrap around his waist, and he turned his head to see Draco, a smirk on his face.

"I like it." Harry replied.

"You wont find paintings of a chivalrous prince in the dungeons." Draco said before planting a light kiss on Harry's lips, and pulling away. Harry wondered if he meant anything else by that.

"So what brings you all the way to the Gryffindor tower dungeon boy?" Harry asked, continuing his walk to the Great Hall.

"I was actually trying to find you." Draco followed Harry.

"Oh. What'd you need?" He asked confused. Draco shrugged his shoulders.

"Just checking to see if we were on for quidditch tonight still."

"I thought I answered that this morning." Harry was now even more confused. "Did you change your mind?"

"No." Draco answered a little too fast. "I just thought with everything people have been saying, you might have changed your mind."

"What have people been saying?" Harry then remembered something Ginny said to him a few minutes ago. 'I heard you and Malfoy are fucking, and Dean saw you two kissing this morning.' "Oh. Maybe we should wait to go flying together, you think?" he didn't care if people talked about it for the rest of his life, he still wanted to go flying with Draco, but he didn't want to force Draco to go with him.

"Maybe that would be best." Draco said reluctantly.

"Can we still hang out though? Somewhere private I mean?" Harry asked.

"I'd like that." Draco said pushing open the door to the Great Hall. "We can still meet here like planned." He entered the Great Hall, Harry at his side. The whole room silenced as people took in the site before them.

"At seven then." Harry mumbled, and hurried to the Gryffindor table, his head down. The second the two separated, the room was filled with scandalized whispering.

* * *

Sorry to put of Harry and Draco's quidditch date, I'm still trying to figure out how it's going to go.

This is a long chapter, for having nothing really going on in it.

You should review anyways. Let me know what you think should go on during their quidditch date, and their get together at seven(which will of course be in the room of requirement) Tell me how the room shall look, and what they should do, or talk about, or whatever ideas you have. It'd help me update faster.


End file.
